Destiny and Darkness
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: Modern AU. After everything that happened in Camelot Merlin is walking through the ages alone. He thinks about everyone in Camelot and most of all Morgana and his love for her. It is now 2013 and he meets the woman he killed. Will they stick to destiny and become enemies once more or will they become the romance everyone dreams of. MERGANA also some Arwen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. I can't believe I'm only just writing a Merlin Fanfic now. I was so heart broken when I found out that the show was ending and the way they left it I couldn't even read a fanfic. But don't worry Merlin will always have a place in my heart and it is still my obsession. But I have only just had the courage to write one. Hope you enjoy it please leave a review. **

Chapter 1

He had failed to protect Arthur but killed the witch who still had a place in his heart. Destiny had foretold that the once and future King would rise again but for now Merlin must walk through the ages alone. Merlin had not returned to Camelot after he let Arthur rest in the lake but he had sent word to Gaius and told him that Arthur was dead. After Gaius replied saying that Gwen was devastated he never replied. He couldn't look Gwen in the eye and tell her that he couldn't protect Arthur.

Merlin travelled to the rest of the five kingdoms and when he heard that Camelot was allowing magic back he thought of returning but couldn't. He heard that the druid Iseldir became apart of the council when Camelot made peace with the druids and he began to meet Merlin on the boarders and tell him all that's happening. Kilgharrah died a few weeks after the battle at Camlann and Merlin had not heard from Aithusa. He assumed that after he killed Morgana, Aithusa wouldn't want to be near Merlin. Aithusa had a strong bond with Morgana more than he did with Merlin and he was a Dragonlord. Merlin always saw the bond as mother and son and he knew Morgana would do anything for Aithusa.

As the years went on and the United Kingdom began to form Merlin could only think that Arthur should be here to see his kingdom unite. There were sometimes when Merlin whished that Morgana was with him. He could still remember the old Morgana. The Morgana that would risk everything for the people she loved, the Morgana he loved. He knew that he was to blame, if he didn't poison her she wouldn't have been taken by Morgause and she couldn't have taught her dark magic. If Merlin would have just told her about his magic everything would have changed.

It was now 2013 and he had been waiting for over a thousand years for Arthur and the knights to return. Merlin had been many things through out the years. At first he was still a servant then when time went on and people started to become equals he became a writer and many other things. Now he is a professor at a university teaching the Arthurian legend. He found it a bit ironic how much his students knew when they began and most of them had their own views on the legend. Due to his writing in the past Merlin wrote a book about what really happened during the times of King Arthur and the troubles he faced. He also wanted to put the record straight that Morgana wasn't always the evil witch people viewed her as. Merlin placed the book in a false name so no attention was drawn to him.

He was proud when he heard that people who study the Arthurian legend in detail looked at his book and found some similarities and unanswered questions answered. Everyone wondered who the writer was but when they tried to contact `Jonathan Cheswick' they couldn't find him. When they decided to put his book on the curriculum for people to study he was over the moon. He could finally teach the truth about what happened and not some lies that Morgana was heart less and was always interested in taking the throne.

Merlin rarely used magic since technology had been made and developed. He wanted to live a normal life so when Arthur does come back if he knows nothing about the world today he could teach him.

Merlin only ever had a few friends because he hated to see them grow old and die. Even though he had exam papers to mark Merlins friend Bradley stormed into his stylish London apartment and always tried to drag him out. Bradley was just a bit taller than Merlin and he had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was a twenty five year old and he did what ever it took to get Merlin a social life.

As Merlin sat at the table marking exam papers Bradley sat on the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV and said "come on Merlin, you need to get out".

Merlin looked up from the papers and said "I told you not to call me that".

Bradley put the remote down and made his way to Merlin while saying "you shouldn't have told me about your past then should you. Beside Emrys Ambrosia is a bit of a long name don't ya think".

"It's the name I chose for this century, besides its not that long".

Bradley laughed and said "considering the druids called you Emrys you didn't really choose it".

Merlin sighed and said "remind me again, why I told you about Camelot?"

Bradley sat down on the chair opposite Merlin and said "because when you've known someone for six years and you've noticed that they don't age it begins to bring up questions". Bradley looked at the exam papers and said "couldn't you mark them with magic?"

Merlin leaned back away from his papers and sighed. He then said "only if" he placed his pen down and said "I need a break".

Bradley then had a massive smile on his face and said "great lets go out".

Merlin laughed and said "it's not night and we are not going clubbing when it is".

Bradley face fell then he said "fine let's just go to the cafe around the corner. You need to get out into the sunlight your as pale as a ghost".

Merlin laughed and said "trust me if I were a ghost I would be worried".

Bradley smacked his arm and said "were not talking about what's his face".

"Uther".

"Yeah, him. From what you've told me he was a bastard in life and when his ghost came back".

Merlin laughed and then sighed and said "fine let's go to the cafe".

Bradley grabbed his coat from the couch and said "finally".

Merlin could always count on Bradley to cheer him but the realization was that Merlin would out live him and even Bradley knew it. He always made jokes about Merlin being immortal and how bad it is so Merlin didn't feel so bad for him. Bradley knew that Merlin wanted nothing else for Arthur to come back so his destiny could be complete and maybe then he could die.

As they were walking to the cafe and a group of girls walked past Bradley and he stared at them behind. Merlin laughed which caused Bradleys head to move to him. He said "what?"

Merlin smiled and said "I thought you'd been finally going to start settle down".

Bradley laughed slightly and said "and I will when I meet the right girl" Merlin smiled but Bradley said "not all of us can be in love with a high priestess" he said quietly.

Merlin shook his head and said "I was never in love with Morgana".

Bradley gave him a look and said "please, the way you talk about her she is like an angel to you. Besides the way you wrote her in your book and the way you defend her honour whenever any mentions anything bad about her in the legend, it is like you want people to believe your in love with her".

Bradley laughed as Merlin blushed. He then stopped when Merlin said "you know as well as I do that destiny wouldn't have allowed it".

They finally got to the cafe but stopped outside and Bradley says "well this is what I say...if you ever see her again, if she is reincarnated along with Arthur I say you screw destiny".

Bradley then patted Merlin on the back and then they walked into the cafe. They sat on a table in the corner of the cafe so they could see everyone who walked in and out. After they ordered two coffees they began to talk about Morgana again much to Merlins please not to.

After a while they were the only ones left in the cafe and they thought it was weird being still light and all. Eventually two girls walked into the cafe and ordered two teas. As Merlin looked at his cup of coffee Bradley kept on staring at one of the girls and eventually told Merlin that he had to turn around.

As Merlin looked around he saw one of the girls staring at them and he wondered that is who Bradley was staring at. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes like Bradley. She looked across the table and you could hear her say "look behind you".

The girl still had a smile on her face but then her friend turn her head around with a smile on her face. Bradley and the woman were still smiling at each other but as Merlin looked at the other woman his smiled disappeared. She had long black hair, green eyes and pale skin. He noticed that her smile had also dropped and their friends were staring at them weird.

The entire cafe was empty even the staff went into the back to check for supplies. Merlin sighed then said "Morgana" he stood up and at the same time as did Morgana and she said "Merlin".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon after Merlin and Morgana stood facing each other Bradley stood next to Merlin and said "that's Morgana".

Before Merlin could say anything Morgana said "I see you've told your friend about the past".

Morgana friend stood next to her and he could tell that she understood what was going on. He gestured towards her friend and said "I see yours isn't shocked either".

Morgana looked at her friend to her left and her friend says "my name is Rosalie and you have no right to be near her".

Bradley stepped forward and said "well my names Bradley and by the way your reacting I'm assuming you know about Camelot and the history between these two".

"You would be right" she narrowed her eyes and said "where are you going?"

Morgana rushed past her and ran out of the cafe without a word. They heard the door close and before they knew it Merlin were right behind her. Bradley and Rosalie looked at each other and Rosalie said "should we go after them?"

He shrugged and said "depends, how does Morgana feel about Merlin?"

She hesitated before saying "she-she loves him. How does he feel about her?"

Bradley smiled and said "he loves her. I say we give them a few minuets and in the mean time we can get to know each other. Would you like another drink?" she nodded as she sat down and he got them some more drinks.

Morgana ran as fast as she could, she didn't want to face her past she didn't want to face him. The market street was empty as sunset was nearing. She ran with all her might but it wasn't enough and Merlin finally caught her arm. He didn't care about everything she had done, he was taking Bradleys advise and wouldn't let her get away a second time. As he held her in his arms and she tried to push away he wondered if he was doing the right thing but then they looked into each others eyes and as she relaxed he knew he was doing the right thing. He saw no hatred in her eyes just innocence.

She was pushing him again but this time stopped when Merlin said "what are you doing here?" she didn't reply but eh said something he could take back "have you come to kill Arthur?" Before he could stop himself from saying it he could see that she moved her eyes away from his in anger.

She started to push him again but this time shouting "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur you only ever cared about him and never me".

He shakes his head as he held her wrists and said "you know that's not true" she stopped struggling and he finally released her and said "how are you here?"

She finally looked into his eyes again and could see that he cared. She put her arms down by her side and said "after you stabbed me" they both looked down but she continued "after you stabbed me, I don't really know what happened but I woke up. I knew that the blade was forged in a dragon's breath but I woke up and my wound had healed. I found Aithusa a few days later and we went back to my hut...after that I heard that Arthur was dead and...I didn't want Camelot anymore".

Merlin narrowed his eyes and said "why?"

She sighed and said "you wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"Of course I will Morgana. I will take ever word you say in and I will try to understand why you-" she interrupted.

"Because of you, Merlin" she said quickly.

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

She shook her head and said "you still don't understand do you...I didn't just want Camelot to return magic I wanted it to make people equals. I wanted a fair and just kingdom where you could be with anyone you like" she looked down to the floor and said "if I ever ruled Camelot I wanted you by my side. Even when I found out you were Emrys I never lost hope but then...when you stabbed me all I saw was hatred in your eyes" she looked up and Merlin and said "every time I took over Camelot I wanted you there with me. I loved you once and I know you did me. You told me so right before I went with Morgause. You were the only person who was there for me when I discovered my magic and you didn't treat me like the monster I thought I was".

Merlin took a step forward placed a hand on her cheek and said "you were never a monster".

Tears were welling up in her eyes and then she placed a hand on his. She said "after a few years I realised that I wasn't ageing. Aithusa looked happy that she wouldn't be alone but I didn't know why I was immortal. We went through the ages together but as the cities grew it became less hard to hide him and every so often we had to separate...most of the time I travelled through the ages alone". As soon as she finished talking the tears started to flow. She looked at Merlin and he had his eyes to the floor.

She pushed his hand away quickly and ran in the direction of the cafe. She let the tears fall as she thought he didn't care. Merlin stood in the same spot for a few seconds watching her run and he to have a tear fall. He ran after her again.

They stopped just outside the cafe as he caught her arm and when he looked into her tear filled eyes he said "you're not alone anymore".

Her voice broke as she said "why do you care?"

"I never stopped caring I-" she interrupted.

"Yes you did. The day you stabbed me the anger in your eyes doesn't just go away. I have seen that anger before I've felt it".

He took a step closer to her and said "there may have been anger in my eyes that day but there was love in my heart. All the things you have done did not damage the love in my heart" he started to caress her cheek and said "please Morgana...I love you".

She looked into his eyes and then without warning she jumped forward and caught his lips on hers. The kiss started off sweet and gentle but then soon became a battle for dominance. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and hers were around his neck. His tongue brushed up against her lips asking for entrance and she immediately gave it. When they finally pulled away they were both out of breath and put their foreheads against each others. She caressed his cheek and said "I love you too Merlin".

As they both smiled at each other someone said "it's about bloody time" they pulled away slightly and looked at the cafe entrance where both Bradley and Rosalie smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they both quickly turned their heads and saw the smiling faces of Bradley and Rosalie they both blushed and pulled away from each other. Their friends laughed at the redness of their faces and Morgana said "I can explain everything. We..."

Rosalie sniggered and said "we know what you were doing Morgana. Were all adults here, well at least not your ages".

Everyone laughed except Morgana while she went red with anger. Bradley said "she's only joking Morgana".

Rosalie put a hand on his arm and said "relax she's always like that. Morgana takes her age, beauty and power very seriously. You offend them and you're lucky if you live. Lucky for me I'm her friend".

Merlin smiled and said "just like Camelot then" Morgana gave him a sad look and then he said "I didn't mean it like that" he walked towards her and placed his hand in hers "even before your magic you always got what you wanted".

As they both froze while looking into each others eyes Bradley whispered to Rosalie "why do I feel like I'm interrupting a moment?"

She said "I think we should go somewhere more private" she gestured around to the few people on the street who were staring at them.

Bradley coughed and said "I think we should go back to your place Merlin". Merlin looked at him and then around the streets to see the people before he nodded.

As they made there way to Merlin's apartment Bradley and Merlin walked ahead of the girls and they could hear them laughing. After a few minuets Bradley said "I see you took my advice".

Merlin nodded and said "yeah thanks for that".

Bradley grinned and said "well it seems you benefitted from it".

Merlin laughed and said "yeah...it seems like from my point that you and Rosalie had a connection to".

Bradley shrugged and said "she's a nice person".

The girls behind them couldn't stop smiling and Rosalie said "what ever happened to never ever getting with him?"

Morgana shrugged and said "I couldn't help it" she looks forward to the boys and said "there was something in his eyes that told me he was sorry" she looked back to her friend "he told me that he loved me and I couldn't believe it...you don't know how long I've wanted to hear him say that".

Rosalie smiled and said "yes I do. You talk about him like you have loved him since the moment you first met him. You may say all the stuff he has done to you but when you talk about how things use to be...you can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes".

Morgana couldn't help but blush as she never thought her friend noticed. She looked at Rosalie and said "so off the subject of me and Merlin. What was going on between you and Bradley?"

She shook her head and said "nothing".

Morgana laughed and said "please Merlin and I might have been close but I could see the connection between you two".

She blushed slightly and said "he's a nice person".

They eventually arrived at Merlin's apartment and when they stepped through the door Morgana and Rosalie looked across the apartment in wonder. Morgana finally said "how did you afford this place?"

Merlin smiled but Bradley answered "he has the easiest job in the world...well at least it is for him".

They all looked at Merlin and Morgana said "what do you do?"

"Okay how about we all get a drink before we start telling each other about what we do know" Merlin suggested. Bradley smiled and then Merlin said "were not going clubbing Bradley".

Bradley sighed but the girls looked at him and he said "Merlin has no life. I practically had to drag him out to the cafe" he looked back at Merlin "come on man, it's the perfect time to celebrate. You are back with Morgana".

Merlin and Morgana both blushed but he said "do you guys want tea or coffee?"

Both the girls said tea and Bradley sighed in defeat and finally said coffee. When they had their drinks they all sat on the black recliner chair that could fit up to 10 people. Merlin and Bradley sat on one of the bends while Morgana and Rosalie sat on another. Merlin and Morgana couldn't keep their eyes off each other but soon snapped out of it when Bradley said "Merlin wake up" he looked at Bradley with a blush on his face.

Rosalie started the conversation "I don't think we've been properly introduced I'm Rosalie".

Merlin shook her hand and said "Merlin".

"So what do ya do for a living?"

"I'm a professor".

Morgana eyes went wide and she said "I see Gaius had an impact on you. What are you a professor of...clumsiness".

Merlin laughed and said "no actually I'm a professor of the Arthurian legend".

Morgan scoffed and said "no wonder you said his job was easy. All you have to do is talk about your life".

"Well till a couple of months ago I had to teach the wrong legends" he smiled and said "you know the ones where your name was Morgaine and you were the mother of Mordred and Arthur was the father".

Morgana made a gagging noise and said "the person who invented that should die a slow and painful death".

"For once I agree with you. They also put in the legend that magic was aloud in Camelot and I raised Arthur from birth. I mean come on Arthur is older than I am".

She shook her head and said "the legends are so wrong" she then looked at Bradley and said "what do you do?"

Bradley smiled and said "I'm a cop".

"Really" she looked at Rosalie and smiled.

Merlin then said "so what do you both do?"

Rosalie said "I'm a doctor". Like Morgana, he looked at Bradley and smiled.

Morgana then said "I will tell you but you make no comment about it Merlin" he nodded and she said "I'm an art teacher at a high school".

His eyes went wide and he said "since when could you teach and since when could you draw?"

She smiled and said "I actually have patience and I learned to draw and paint back in the 1800s when I went to France".

Rosalie laughed and said "you mention France but you didn't mention that you met Vincent Van Gogh".

Merlin mouth went into an O shape and Bradley laughed and said "don't worry, Merlin met Leonardo Da Vinci".

Morgana smiled and said "looks like we've both met one of the great artists to ever be born. I always wanted to meet him but I didn't want to leave Aithusa by himself".

Merlin narrowed his eyes and said "couldn't he have just flown?" Morgana and Rosalie looked down to their cups and he knew something was wrong. He said "Morgana, what happened to him?"

Morgana started to have tears coming down her face. Rosalie got up from her seat so Merlin could be close to her. She sat next to Bradley while Merlin sat next to Morgana. He put his arm around her shoulder and she placed her head against his chest. After a few moments she said "he died". She lifted her head up to look him in the eyes and she could see sadness.

"How?" he said trying to hold back the tears.

"His injuries. During the 16th and 17th century his injuries began to make more of a problem. I could take the pain away but they wouldn't work properly his wings. By this time he was over a thousand years old but then in the 18th century his legs slowed him down. I tried to heal him but I couldn't. In the 19th century he...he" she cried into his shoulder once more.

He tried to calm her and when he glanced over to look at Bradley and Rosalie they both had tears falling by the story. Soon a tear fell from his eyes and he said "December 4th 1815".

She stopped crying and looked up to him "what?"

"The day he died".

She narrowed her eyes and said "how did you know that?"

He looked down at her hand and placed his in hers. He then looked back up to Morgana and said "Morgana, I'm not just Emrys this powerful warlock".

"What are you a god too?" she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

He shook his head and said "if I was then you would be too. You are my equal. Have you ever heard of the Dragonlord?"

Morgana nodded and said "Morgause taught me about them when she took me that year. She told me that someone let the great dragon lose and Arthur went to find a man named Balinor. He was the last Dragonlord. He died".

He nodded and said "he was my father. The Dragonlord gift is passed from father to son when the father dies".

She squeezed his hand and said "Merlin I'm so sorry".

"It's okay".

"How come you never spoke about him?"

He shrugged and said "I didn't know him. The day that Arthur and I went to find him Gaius told me that he was my father. When we met him I eventually told him that he was my father and that was the only reason that he was going to help Camelot" he took a deep breath then said "we were attacked by bandits and I was fighting a bandit but I didn't realise one was coming up behind me. He ran towards me and when the bandit went to attack he was in the way. He died protecting me".

She wrapped her arms around him and he let a few tears falls into her shoulder. When they pulled away she said sorry again but then after a few moments said "how does you being a Dragonlord have to do with Aithusa?"

He whipped the last tear away from his face and smiled as he said "I'm the one that hatched him. There was one last dragon egg left and I found it. To summon the dragon from the egg it has to be done by a Dragonlord and I had to give him a name. Kilgharrah who was the great dragon said that I named him in the dragon tongue Light of the sun. When he hatched it was amazing" they both smiled. "I know the date because on that day I felt like something died in me" he shook his head and said "I think I was in Ireland when it happened. I felt this sudden pain in my chest and I collapsed. When I woke I thought that something must be wrong with my magic, I thought of calling to Aithusa ever since the battle at Camlann but after I thought I'd killed you I thought he would hate me".

She shook her head and said "he never hated you. For everything that happened between us he never did. Every time I talk about the past with him he would always smile when I mentioned your name. At the time I didn't understand but now I do".

Bradley said "what happened to him afterwards?"

They all looked at Morgana and she said "a few days before he died we travelled to the Lake of Avalon. I don't know why but he wanted to be there. When he died he looked at me and smiled then he closed his eyes. A bright light then engulfed Aithusa and I was worried I didn't know what it was doing. I watched as it the ball of light and Aithusa became smaller. The ball of light then hovered above the lake with his body and then slowly dropped into the lake. That is where he now rests".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Morgana finished talking about Aithusa she needed to ask Merlin a question. She looked him in the eyes and said "you mentioned the great dragon Kilgharrah, why couldn't he save Aithusa?"

Merlin looked down at his hand in her and said "just after the battle at Camlann he died. He was really old and he couldn't last that much longer".

She squeezed his hand to show him she was there for him but said "couldn't he have saved him before that?"

He hesitated before answering "when I told him that Aithusa was with you he wanted me to take him away from you" Morgana gasped "don't worry I wasn't planning to. I knew that even after everything you've both been through it would only your bond stronger. Kilgharrah thought that Aithusa betrayed him and betrayed Albion".

"Why would he think that?"

"Kilgharrah was the one who told me of my destiny. He told me that with me by Arthur's side we would unite the land of Albion and restore magic to the land. Because of the path you took, you became the person who would bring it all down".

She shook her head and said "if I had known that Arthur would do that I would have never attacked Camelot".

He nodded "Kilgharrah thought that because Aithusa joined you she was now evil".

"But I didn't know what the consequences of my actions would be".

He brushed his fingers along her jaw line and said "I know. But Arthur is the once and future king".

She narrowed her eyes and said "what does that mean?"

Before Merlin could answer Bradley said "it means that Arthur was the best king that Albion ever had. He will rise again".

They all looked at him and Rosalie said "how do you know that?"

"I read his book" he pointed to Merlin.

They looked at Merlin and smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. Morgana said "you wrote a book about Camelot?"

Bradley stood up and walked towards the cupboard. He pulled out the book and handed it to Morgana. Merlin took the book away from her and said "you are not reading it".

She gave a pouty face and said "why not?"

"Because...because".

He didn't look like he was going to answer so Morgana said "Bradley why won't he show me?"

Merlin glared at Bradley but he laughed and said "because in the early chapters he writes about Merlin's feelings for you before and after you became all powerful".

Morgana looked at Merlin and said "really" she reached for the book but he wouldn't give it to her. She moved her face close to his "please can I have it" she said in a seductive tone. She could hear Bradley and Rosalie laughing which made her smile. Morgana brushed her lips against his and she took the book from his hand and pulled away.

When Merlin saw that she had the book he said "hey".

She gave him a cheeky grin and Rosalie said "you should know Morgana always gets what she wants".

He sighed and said "I know".

Morgana looked at the book and narrowed her eyes "why does it say `Jonathan Cheswick' is the writer?"

"That is the name I use for book".

"I go by Morgana Penn in everything. How many names do you have?"

"Nice name Morgana Penn not much difference though, I have three. Merlin my real name, I have Jonathan Cheswick for the book and for everything else I am called Emrys Ambrosia". She flinched at the name Emrys and he said "are you okay?"

She gave him a slight nod and said "yeah it's just the name Emrys. Knowing for years that he will be your doom tends to leave a mark on the name when you hear it".

He looked into her eyes and began to caress her cheek "I'm not going to hurt you Morgana".

She placed her hand on his and said "I know".

After a few moments they turned to their friends and they all laughed. Merlin looked at Rosalie and said "so how did you find out about Morgana?"

"Well much like Bradley I'm 25 and I met Morgana 6 years ago. I only found out last year when I noticed she wasn't ageing. She eventually told me. At first I didn't believe her but then she showed me some magic and we're still friends".

Morgana smiled and said "so what else do you two have in common?"

Rosalie and Bradley looked at each other and then Rosalie said "well we both have friends who are from Camelot".

Bradley smiled and said "and we both think that Uther is a bastard".

They all laughed and Morgana said "well we all do. Your in my good books now Bradley".

He narrowed his eyes and said "thanks".

As they continued to stare at their friends Morgana used her mind speech on Merlin and said _"Merlin, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

He smiled and said _"that we need to get them together, yeah"._

As they both smiled Rosalie said "are you using that mind speech?"

They both shook their heads and said "no".

Bradley laughed and said "they totally are".

They talked for a couple of hours and then Rosalie and Bradley left. They used the excuse that they were both a work early in the morning. Morgana and Merlin knew that they just wanted to give them some time alone.

When they were alone they were sat on the couch with their feet up and Morgana had her back against Merlin's chest. She was reading the book and after a few minuets se put it down and said "why did you never tell me that you had feelings for me? I mean before the knights of Medir".

She turned her body slightly to look at him and he said "you were the kings ward what was I suppose to say".

She narrowed her eyes and said "your keeping something from me" his eyes went wide and she said "I've always been able to tell when you're lying. Please tell me".

He shrugged and said "ever since I first met you I've wanted to tell you about my magic".

"Then why didn't you?"

He sighed and said "Gaius and Kilgharrah".

"Gaius?"

"He wanted me to keep my magic a secret. When we were in Camelot you thought that Gaius betrayed you because he didn't tell you that you had magic but he didn't. Gaius knew the time was coming when Arthur would be king and we would bring back magic. He didn't want you to discover your magic to early as he thought that you would take the wrong path and reveal yourself".

She shook her head slightly and said "but what does that have to do with your feelings for me?"

"Time and time again I told Gaius that I wanted to teach you to control it but he worried for my safety and yours. He got suspicious of my feelings for you and eventually found out that I loved you. He told me that it could never happen and if I tried we could both be in danger".

"What did Kilgharrah say?"

"Kilgharrah...he was always difficult to deal with. He always spoke in riddles when I asked for help and...When I mentioned you he always said that you had to die. When the knights of Medir came he told me you were the vessel. He made me chose between you and everyone in all of Camelot".

"He's the one who told you to hurt me?"

"Yes. Morgana I would of never of done it if I could of thought of another way".

She started to caress his cheek and said "its okay. I forgive you" she placed her lips on his gently and when they pulled away she placed her forehead on his. "My destiny and doom" she said smiling.

He laughed slightly and said "I was told you were the darkness to my light, the hatred to my love".

They both smiled and she said "and yet we both love each other and are defining destiny".

He leaned down and kissed her. During the kiss she placed the book on the floor and turned her body fully around so she was on top of him. The kiss became passionate quick but neither one of them fought for dominance. Merlin's hands ended up underneath her top and on her bear waist, while hers roamed up his shirt and landed on his chest.

Merlin saw where this was going and pulled away and said "Morgana, we can't do this".

She looked into his bright blue eyes and said "why not?"

"We only just reunited today".

She gave him a cheeky smile and said "exactly" she tried to kiss him but he pulled away "Merlin, you are the only man who truly understands me, the only man I ever loved. Please I need you".

He shook his head and said "were not married".

She laughed and said "Merlin, it's the 21st century".

"But were not from this century".

She sighed and said "and if we were, we wouldn't be able to be together" she started to caress his cheek and said "Merlin, I love you. I have only ever loved you...I think it seems fitting that the only man I ever loved should take my maidenhood".

"You're still a virgin"? He said barely a whisper.

She nodded and said "I may have forgotten much about our century but the one thing I carried on was that I would never give myself to a man who I didn't love or see a future with. I love you and I see a future with you".

Merlin pushed forward and captured her lips his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He spun his legs around off the couch with her on his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. While in the kiss Morgana hands went back up his shirt but this time she threw it off.

Merlin picked her up and headed for the bedroom. With a little help form magic the door opened and the clothes were easier to get off. While he was on top of her he hesitated but then she nodded and said "I want you Merlin".

That is when they became one. Morgana moaned in pain but eventually started to enjoy herself. Little did they notice that outside a thunder storm was in the mists of happening. The thunder was louder than ever before and the lighting shot down to the streets.

**AN: I know this is a bit too soon as they have only just got together but it felt right to put it here. Besides they have been waiting for over a thousand years for each other I think they deserve it. Two chapters, I think I deserve some reviews, please. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: there will be a time jump half way through this chapter

Chapter 5

The next morning Morgana had her back to Merlin but she was smiling. They were both wide awake and he was gliding his fingers softly on her shoulder. He began to kiss her shoulder and traced a line to her neck. She giggled and turned so she could see him. He continued to kiss her neck and she said "Merlin". He pulled away and blue eyes met green. They both smiled at each other and then she said "I love you".

"I love you too" he leant down and kissed her.

When they pulled away she placed a hand on his cheek and said "Merlin, do you know why were immortal?"

He shrugged and said "I don't know. At first I thought it was because I have to be here when Arthur comes back but that wouldn't explain why your here".

"Maybe it's because to have one immortal you have to have two. One from good, one from evil".

He pulled her towards him and said "you are not evil".

She smiled sadly and said "Merlin, you know the things I've done. I've killed people".

"And so have I".

She shook her head and said "but you had a reason to kill. Every time you have killed it is to protect someone...I only did it for revenge".

She looked down as tears began to form but he lifted her chin and said "that was in the past" he put his hand in hers "the only thing that matters is the future. Just me and you".

They both leaned forward to kiss but then they heard a knock on the door. They both sighed as someone had interrupted their moment. Merlin said "I'll get it".

Merlin got up and grabbed his pants and Morgana said "well it is your appartment" she gave him a cheeky grin and he kissed her. After the quick kiss she pushed his bare chest away and said "go".

When Merlin walked up to the door he looked through the peep hole and sighed. As he opened the door he said "hey Bradley".

Bradley walked in and patted Merlin's chest "put a shirt on mate".

As Bradley sat on the couch Merlin said "what are you doing here?"

"You asked me yesterday could I take you to work remember, because you car is in the shop till tomorrow".

Merlin smacked his head and said "I'm late for work".

He ran towards the bedroom just as Morgana walked out in Merlin's shirt. Bradley smiled as he saw her and said "Hello Morgana".

She smiled and said "hey Bradley".

Merlin looked at Morgana and said "were late for work".

They both rushed into his room and got dressed. While they were in there Bradley shouted "hey, you guys didn't cause that thunderstorm last night, did you?"

After a few moments they walked out. Morgana was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and Merlin was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and tie. Merlin said "what thunderstorm?"

Bradley turned the TV on and said "that thunderstorm". Merlin and Morgana stared at the TV and saw a news report. Bradley then said "the thunderstorm was the worst on record. When I say record I mean the world record. It was more than 12 times as powerful as any normal one".

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and Morgana said "don't look at me, it wasn't my fault".

"It was your idea".

She gave him a cheeky grin and said "I didn't see you complaining". Merlin went bright red and Bradley and Morgana laughed. Morgana then looked at Bradley and said "what are you doing here?"

"I'm dropping Merlin off at work".

She turned to him and said "don't you have car? And why don't you just use magic?"

"My car is in the shop and I tend not to use magic unless I need to" he looked at her and said "do you want dropping off?"

She shook her head and said "no. Unlike some people I actually like using magic" her eyes turned gold and her entire outfit changed.

Merlin just smiled and Bradley stared in wonder then said "why don't you just do that?"

Merlin shrugged and said "because I like doing things for myself". He walked over to her and gave her a chaste kiss.

She whispered to him "maybe I'll see you later".

"Maybe" she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed passionately.

Bradley looked away but when he had the feeling they wouldn't stop at a kiss he coughed and said "you two have all of your lives together. And considering your immoral that's all of eternity, can we go now?"

They both smiled at him and Morgana pulled away. She said "Bedyrne! Astyre banonweard!

" her eyes glowed gold and she disappeared in a gust of wind.

Merlin continued to smile as Bradley said "she is incredible".

"Yes she is".

For a couple of months Merlin and Morgana were still trying to get their friends to show they have feelings for each other. They spent most of their free time together and Merlin and Morgana found out more about what happened in Camelot they didn't know of. They both shared guilt when Morgana said everything she had done. Merlin showed guilt when he confessed that he was the one that made her fall downstairs. He explained what happened and she forgave him instantly.

Morgana eventually moved in with Merlin as she spent nearly all her time their anyway. On the removal day Morgana as usual wanted to move everything by magic as it would save time but Merlin wanted to act like a normal couple and hired a truck. Once they got all the things into the truck they met Bradley and Rosalie at Merlin's apartment. The couple shared a happy look as they saw their friends laughing together.

When the truck was half empty Merlin and Morgana stood next to the truck and she pulled him into her arms and began to kiss him. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads up against each other. Bradley and Rosalie walked past and she said "were not wasting our Sunday just doing free labour and watch you two kiss, come on".

They both laughed and Bradley said "come on we don't want another thunderstorm".

Rosalie laughed and the couple blushed. Merlin said "that was one time" as they all walked back in with the last few boxes.

"One time which we don't want to happen again".

After half an hour all the boxes were inside the apartment and they were sat on the sofa. Merlin got four glasses from the cupboard and opened a bottle of red wine. He smiled as he and Morgana drank it and when she took a sip she looked at him and said "is this".

He nodded and said "yes. Magic's good for something".

Rosalie said "is it what?"

Bradley took a sip and said "this has got to be the best tasting wine I've ever had".

Merlin smiled and said "it's from Camelot".

"And you just happen to have a thousand year old bottle of wine in your cupboard?"

"No. I used magic to make some".

Morgana said "Camelot was always the best at making wine. People would pay a fortune just to get a bottle, even people from other kingdoms. Till this day I still haven't tasted a wine better than this".

After a while Bradley had so much wine he could barely walk. Rosalie took his arm and said that she would take him home. When they were at the door Morgana said "are you sure you don't want me to use magic?"

She nodded and said "I'm sure. I've only had one glass so I'm okay to drive" she gave her a cheeky grin and said "besides I think you and Merlin might want some time alone". Morgana smiled at her friend and as she walked off she closed the door.

They both sat on the couch wrapped in each others arms, watching a movie when Morgana began to fall asleep. Merlin shook her and said "come on you, your falling asleep. Let's go to bed".

She pushed against his body and said "I'm comfy here".

He laughed and said "well you wont be in the morning and I would hate to see what you do to your students it your in a bad mood".

She gave him a stern look "I'm never in a bad news".

He hummed in response "come on".

He turned the TV off and then carried her into their room and they both got undressed. As they both lay in bed with his arms wrapped around her, her eyes glowed gold and she said "unpacking is done". They both smiled and she said "we did the removal your way, the unpacking was mine". He laughed and then kissed her gently before they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Chairs under class. Make sure your work is in your folders" Morgana had been a work all day and although she enjoyed it she couldn't stop thinking about Merlin. His infectious smiled, the way his eyes glisten over her when he thinks she's not watching and his cute big ears. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her class. They were all in uniform perfectly and she glanced around and told some of them mistakes they have. She stood at the front and said "now because your year eleven you go on study leave soon. You have to finish your identity project by then or else you'll fail the subject. I want at least another collage from you in 5th period". They all nodded but then she turned to the door as it opened and in walked Merlin with carol by his side. Carol was the school receptionist who was nosey about everything. You couldn't get away with doing anything without her knowing about it; well almost everything. She walked over to Merlin, kissed his cheek and said "what are you doing here?"

He smiled and said "I have a free period next and I know you do to. I thought you might like to go out to lunch".

She nodded and said "I would love to" she looked at a smiling Carol and said "what are you so happy about?"

Her eyebrows shot into her hair line and she said "you never told me you have a handsome fella like this".

They both blushed and Morgana said "Carol" the bell for lunch went and she turned to her class and said "have a nice lunch" they all walked past her towards the door and she smiled. Morgana looked at Carol and she walked out with Morgana's class.

Merlin held out his hand and said "milady".

She smiled and laughed under her breath. She turned around and got her bag and coat, then took Merlin's hand in hers. When they passed reception on the way out they saw a couple of other teachers and Morgana couldn't help but blush as they smiled. When they got in Merlin's car she said "do you know how many questions there going to ask when I come back, and that's just my class. I have a meeting after school and I'm pretty sure that Carol will let everyone know about you".

He smiled and said "aww can Morgana not handle a bunch of 21st century teachers".

She gave him a cheeky grin and said "if I can handle you, I can handle them".

"But you handle me in different ways now" she leaned closed and gave him a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away he was speechless and she said "that's one way I can get you to shut up" they both laughed and then he started the car. As they pulled out from the school she said "so where are you taking me?"

"Numero sept".

She opened her eyes wide and said "you do know just to get into that place you have to book a month in advanced".

He laughed and said "well we have our ways Morgana".

When they got to the restaurant they were in a line but only two people were in front of them. When they got to the front of the queue and then man asked for their name, Merlin said "Ambrosia".

The man glanced over the book and said "I'm sorry sir, theirs no Ambrosia here".

Merlin smiled and said "please can you look again".

While the man looked again Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the man came up saying "here it is Mr Ambrosia, sorry for the mistake" Merlin nodded as the man took their coats. The man walked them to their table and as he held the chair out for Morgana, Merlin pushed him away slightly and did Morgana's chair for her. The man put the menus on the table then walked back to the entrance.

As Merlin sat down they both smiled at each other and she said "what's wrong with him doing my chair?"

He frowned and said "he was being to close to you. Beside he kept looking at you in a weird way".

They both placed their hands on the table and she hummed and said "jealous much?"

He placed one of his hands in hers and said "always". She blushed and had to turn her head to the side to hide it and her smile. When she looked back towards him she looked at their joined hands as he rubbed his thumb across the lines of her palm.

After they ordered their food Merlin said "from all the places in the world, where have you stayed the longest?"

She laughed slightly and said "well. I spent the longest period of time in Ireland. I spent just over a hundred years there with Aithusa".

A tear fell down her face and he squeezed her hand and said "you don't have to talk about him if you don't want to".

She shook her head and said "no. When I talk about him it keeps the memory alive...we stayed in Ireland for so long because he enjoyed it. All the open space and mountains hid him well. But in general we always came back here. Wherever we were, whatever country, we would always come back here. It was like we were drawn to it".

He smiled and said "that's the same with me. I travelled to the other side of the world and yet I came back. It's like you belong here".

She nodded "that's exactly what it's like".

After they finished at the restaurant they left laughing. They were reliving the old times of when everything was good and before she turned down the wrong path. They both enjoyed each others company but there were a few times when they wanted to leave work and just go home and be together. When they got back to the school they were cutting it close.

Morgana just got there as the bell for 5th period rung. She still had her hand in Merlin's and didn't let go till she got to her classroom. As she opened the door he said "I have to go". She turned around and gave him a chaste kiss.

When she pulled away she said "I'll see you at home" he nodded then left. As Morgana turned around she saw that her year 11 class were staring at her. She blushed slightly and then placed her bag and coat back on her desk. As she turned to her class she said "stop smiling and get on with your work". They all laughed but did as she said.

Morgana had a class that were mostly girls. She had 16 girls and only 4 boys. Because of the mass numbers of girls she expected them to asked questions about Merlin. Through out the lesson they got on with their work but started to asked questions such as are you planning on getting married? How did you meet? Is he a good boyfriend? What does he do? Morgana answered all the questions true fully. Well as true fully as she could without revealing any secrets.

After school the meeting was running later than expected. Carol and the teachers that saw Merlin brought it up and they asked the same questions as her class; along with some other personal ones. She answered the same as her class and tried to avoid the personal ones. Once they had finished discussing school changes and to see if target grades have gone up, she was finally aloud to go When Morgana got into her car after the meeting her hands were full of her class work.

When she got home she saw Merlin on the couch in his usual clothes. When she walked through the door he jumped up to help her with her stuff. She thanked him as he placed all the stuff on the table and she went into their bedroom to get changed. When she came out she lied on the couch with him and said "thanks to you, it has been like 20 questions at school".

He laughed and said "it can't be that bad".

"Ow really. Were you asked questions all day about your boyfriend?"

He smiled and said "no because I don't have one" he pulled her closer and said "but I do have one amazing woman".

She laughed and said "have you had dinner yet?"

He shook his head and said "I was waiting for you".

She stood up and said "I guess we'll just order take out".

15 minuets later pizza arrived. They ordered a large pepperoni pizza and watched a film. Just as they were finished eating Merlin had something on his mind that he needs to ask Morgana.

He looked at her and said "Morgana" she hummed in response "what were the questions?"

She blushed and said "do you really want to know?"

He smiled and said "yes. I also want to know your answers".

She sighed "they asked me if you're a good boyfriend, I said that you were the best I could ever ask for. They asked what do you do and I told them that you were a professor" she laughed and said "they did asked how we met".

He laughed and said "what lies did you tell them?"

She gave him a stern look and said "I didn't really tell them lies. I told them that we met in a cafe while we were with our friends" he started to laugh "stop laughing".

"Sorry its just...that's a lot different from how we met".

She shrugged and said "well if you think about it, it's how we met in this century".

He smiled and said "what other questions did they ask?"

She blushed and said "they asked a few more".

He narrowed his eyes and said "tell me".

She refused to tell him so he began to tickle her. She ended up on her back on the couch and he was on top of her. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her up. She laughed as she sat up and said "fine I'll tell you" she looked into his eyes "they asked if we were ever going to get married".

She smiled but looked down to hide her blush. He lifted her chin up with his finger tips with a smile on his face and said "and what did you say?"

"I said that I have a future with him and we'll be together forever...but to marriage I said I don't know, maybe one day".

He started to caress her cheek and said "maybe one day" he leant down and placed a kiss on her lips.

His hands started to move around her body but she pushed him away with a smile and said "I have work to mark" she gets up from the couch and walks over to the table.

As she sits down he looks over to her and says "you'll be the death of me one day".

She glanced up from the work and said "surely not, your the one who's my doom" they both laughed.

After a few weeks of being together they started to make jokes about the past and the destiny's they were told.

Less than half an hour later Morgana was finishing off the last pieces of work when Merlin walked over to her and started to kiss her neck. She smiled and said "look at this".

He sat down next to her and she showed him a piece of work. As he stared at the painting he laughed and said "who painted this?"

"A girl named Elena. She is very shy but has a passion for the Arthurian legend".

He looked deeper into the painting and said "I thought in the legend I was an old man".

She laughs and says "okay maybe I helped a little with the detail. Besides she wanted to do it like it was written in your book".

He narrowed his eyes and said "she bought my book?"

She shook her head "no I gave it to her. She is very lonely and I never see her talking to anyone. She always sits at the front of class next to my desk and always does her work".

He looked at her and saw that she had her mischievous face on. He sighed and said "what do you want me to do?"

She smiled and said "after I mentioned that you are a professor of the Arthurian legend she wanted me to ask you can she talk to you".

"Why?"

"In a few months she is leaving school and she wants to study the Arthurian legend. She wants to ask you what stuff you study".

"I do it at University. Isn't she going to college first?"

She nodded and said "yes but she wants to see what you do at university before she decides to take the course at college".

He sighed and said "okay I'll talk to her".

She embraced him and said "thank you. When can you next come in?"

"You have a class tomorrow don't you?" she nodded "I'll come in then".

She kissed him then said "thank you".

They both looked at the painting and he said "you really did help her".

"She just imagined it from your book".

The Painting was one of the Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and both dragons flying in the sky. Gwen was wearing her red and gold dress with her crown while Arthur was wearing his armour. Merlin was wearing his red tunic, blue shirt and brown pants and jacket. Morgana was wearing her white and silver dress and was holding out her dagger and had an evil look on her face. Aithusa was flying to Morgana right but she wasn't injured, Elena had made her beautiful despite what Merlin's book said. Kilgharrah was in the middle of them and he was breathing out fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day as Morgana's class walked in she told them all to get out their work but when Elena started to she said "not you Elena, you wont be doing work today" the class all stared at her and thought she was in trouble. Some of the class members even had smirked on their faces.

Elena looked nervous and said "have I done something wrong, Morgana?"

Morgana smiled and shook her head and said "your not in trouble, I have someone here today to speak to you" as if on cue Merlin walked through the door and smiled at Morgana.

As Morgana told her class what to do she told Merlin and Elena to go into the room that was conjoined with Morgana's. They sat down and Elena said "th-thank you for doing this".

Merlin smiled and could see what Morgana was on about when she said Elena was shy "your welcome. I've seen your work and its some impressive stuff, how come you got into the Arthurian Legend?"

She shrugged and said "ever since I was little I was always into legends and when heard of the King Arthur one...I stared to read about all the legends".

Merlin laughed and said "let me guess you think that Morgana is evil and Merlin is an old man?"

They both laughed together and she says "actually I believe that Morgana always had a reason for the way she was and Merlin is defiantly not old. The book I was given by Miss Penn that was written by Jonathan Cheswick, I believe that story". Merlin smiled and little did he know Morgana was listening from around the corner.

After nearly an hour Morgana walked in and said "how's it going?" she looked at Elena and said "is he helping you?"

Elena smiled and said "I think I Know everything that I needed, Miss Penn".

Morgana narrowed her eyes and said "what happened to Morgana?" Elena glanced at Merlin. Morgana laughed slightly "he's not a teacher, he won't tell".

Merlin gave them a strange look "what are you talking about?"

"I let my students call me Morgana. The school rules say that they are not aloud, so they only do it when no other teachers are around".

Merlin nodded "now I get it".

Morgana looked at Elena and said "the bell should be going soon. Go to your place and wait for the bell" Elena stood from her seat and said thanks to Merlin before she walked into the other room. Morgana walked closer to Merlin as he stood and said "I think you made her day".

Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist while hers went around his neck and said "maybe this can get rid of that pay back".

She smiled cheeky and said "you came into school and everyone saw you. You just helping out Elena doesn't fix the payback I have in mind".

He groaned and said "but Morgana your paybacks are always the worst".

"Exactly" she said seductively and then kidded him.

She pulled away after a moment and walked back into her classroom just as the bell went. She dismissed her class and when her room cleared Merlin left also.

It was less than a week later before Morgana got her revenge. She snuck into Merlin's class and sat at the back. The class room went higher as you went up so Morgana had to walk up the stairs. She thought it was odd that the classroom was like this because of her school but then she realised it was so all of them could see.

When Morgana assumed all the class was there, Merlin walked in and started to talk about the end of their story and at the battle of Camlann. This brought back bad memories for her as she regretted everything that she did. She couldn't imagine how Merlin feels. He has to talk about this nearly everyday and then comes home and looks Morgana in the eyes without hesitation.

Towards the end of the class Morgana was getting sick of hearing all the bad she did and decided it was time to play with Merlin. She put her hand up and Merlin answered her she said "in your opinion do you think Morgana is evil?" she brought her face away from the book she had it covered with so he could see her.

He smiled when he saw her and said "I should have seen this coming".

She laughed under her breath and said "you know me more than anyone; you of all people should have seen this coming".

They were getting strange looks from his class. As Morgana made her way down the stairs he leaned against his desk and said "class turn to page 48 and answer the questions" he then looked at her as she got closer and said "aren't you suppose to be at school?"

She stopped just to the side of him and said "its insect day".

"Isn't the point of insect day that all teachers are in school? You know to sort work out for the students".

"I'm an art teacher there's not much I have to sort out" she kissed him.

He quickly pushed her away and said "I'm in the middle of a class" they both looked at the class. Nearly all of the people were looking at the couple but as soon as they looked the class looked back down at their work.

"Well I heard that rumours spread more in university than they do in high school" she gave him a cheeky grin.

Then Merlin dismissed his class as the bell went. While they walked out Merlin could hear some of his class talking about Morgana and he knew he was going to be asked questions like she was.

As soon as the last person left Morgana practically dived on Merlin and crashed their lips together. The kiss became passionate quickly and when they pulled away they were both out of breath. They put their foreheads together and she said "so you never answered my question, how come Morgana sounds so bad?"

"Towards the end you were. At the beginning she was a caring and kind person, who would do anything for the people she loved".

She stared into his eyes "and now?"

Merlin smiled "and now she is the same person I met over a thousand years ago" she kissed him again but eh pulled away for a second "but a little more powerful and devilish" she laughed and kissed him again.

As they kissed they were interrupted by someone coughing. The both separated and looked towards the door to see another professor. They both stood there frozen to the spot till the professor smiled and said "aren't you going to introduce us Emrys?"

He laughed under his breath and said "Jacob this is Morgana. Morgana this is Jacob white, he works in the science department".

They shook hands. Jacob must only be a few years older than Merlin; well in looks he did as no one was as old as Merlin. He smiled at Morgana and then said "you like the Arthurian legend so much you are with a woman who has a name in it".

They all laugh then Merlin says "what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking past on my way back to lesson and I wanted to ask you have your class done their personal statements for university yet".

Merlin thought about it for a moment then said "not yet, I'm going to do it next week".

"Okay, well...I'll see you later" he left and then Merlin turned to Morgana.

He said "sorry for the interruption".

"Not necessary" she leaned in and whispers "you can make it up to me later".

"In what way milady?"

She saw his hopeful look and said "you can take me shopping".

He lost his smiled and sighed "don't you have enough clothes?"

"Yes but I want more" she then whispered "then maybe when we get home I can treat you". His next class began to walk in and that's when she left.

The rest of the day Merlin couldn't help but smile and his class noticed his mood. Morgana may have come to get payback but when she left he thought it was worth it as she made his day. Morgana may have told Merlin that she didn't really need to do anything in school but she lied. She went back to school and thanked Carol for covering for her. For the rest of the day she was sorting out work and going to meetings.

When Morgana got home that evening she could see that it was still another hour till Merlin got home. She sat in front of her paint stand and began to paint. She painted the forest of Essetir on one of its brightest days. She painted a lot not just to make the time fly but to remember everything from her past so she wont forget.

She thought that she was painting for only moments but then she felt some arms wrap around her and that's when she knew that Merlin was home. He kissed her neck and then when she turned on the chair kissed her lips. He smiled at the painting and said "the forest of Essitir".

She nodded and said "trying to keep it in my memory" she stood and said "come on, we need to get dressed so then you can take me shopping". He sighed but then they both walked into the bedroom and got dressed. It took twice as long as Merlin had other ideas and Morgana couldn't help but melt into his touch.

Two hours later they were finally in the shopping centre and Morgana was making good use of Merlin's debit card. At the beginning Merlin was enjoying the shopping as he could see how happy Morgana was and even he brought some things. As time went on her began to dislike it and started to complain.

Morgana and Merlin were heading to the last shop she wanted to visit when Merlin said "are you sure this is the last shop?"

"Yes I'm sure, I don't think your card could handle much more".

He smiled and said "well you go and get whatever it is you want, while I'll go and get some food to go".

She nodded and he walked downstairs to the food court on the main floor. Morgana went into the shop but didn't buy anything for herself but for Merlin. She brought him a red shirt that had a strange blue pattern on it.

Ten minuets after she entered the shop she left. As she walked out of it she bumped into a group of people who made her drop her bags. Without looking at their faces she said "sorry".

They helped her pick up her bags but as soon as she spoke one of them said "Morgana".

With all her bags in hand she looked up to see a man with blonde hair. Tears threatened to fall as she said "Arthur".

**AN: two chapters in one day, that has got to earn some reviews. Also this story is taking over my life. I'm working on 5 stories and the others I made months ago yet this one is taking priority, at least you can do is review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morgana stood quickly as she sees her brother. She looks to the people behind him and could see Gwen, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and Leon. Her heart was racing and she could hear her heart beat even with the crowded shopping centre. She looked Arthur in the eye and said "you can't be here...your going to ruin everything" Morgana ran off it a fit or tears and the group all had curios looks as to what she was on about.

Morgana ran down the stairs to the food court and she was running as fast as she ever did before. The tears were flowing down her face and she couldn't hide them. She saw Merlin sat at a table with a bag of food in front of him. When he saw Morgana, he jumped out of his seat and embraced her. He stroked her back and said "Morgana, what's wrong?" he felt angry and clenched his fist.

Who ever made Morgana like this must have fear over her and Merlin wasn't going to let her be scared. Who ever this person or being was he would protect her from it.

After a few moments she pulled away form Merlin and said "we have to go".

"Morgana, what's wrong?"

"Please Merlin, can we just go home". He nodded and then he picked up her bags and the food.

As Morgana ran down the stairs to the food court the Knights and Gwen walked towards the balcony overlooking it. The watched as a hysteric Morgana ran into the arms of a man. They were curios to who he was but when Morgana pulled away they saw Merlin. Gwen gasped and said "Merlin".

They all had smiles on their faces except Arthur and Gwaine said "we always knew he would be back".

Arthur then said "but he's with Morgana she'll turn him evil" they all had worried looks on their faces and then they all ran downstairs. When they got to the table were Merlin and Morgana were they were gone.

Arthur ran a hand over his face the slammed a hand on the table. They got strange looks from everyone then Leon said "maybe we should look around to see if we can find him". Arthur nodded and they all separated.

After 10 minuets of looking they came back to the food court and each one of them had no luck. It was then that Arthur made it his mission to get Merlin back. He needed to bring him away from Morgana, away from the dark and bring him back to the light with them.

The entire car ride home Merlin just wanted to turn the car around and find the being that scared Morgana. She barely talked and she kept on looking into the review mirror. Every time he said her name or touched her arm she would finch.

When they got back home he carried in the bags and opened the door for her. As he placed all the bags on the floor next to the door he saw her walk towards the couch and sit down. He placed the one bag that had food in on the kitchen counter and walked over to her. He got down on his knees in front of her and placed his hands over hers. She flinched when he first touched her but when she looked up to see Merlin she didn't move. He said "Morgana, please will you tell me what's wrong".

She shook her head as tears started to fall again "please, don't ask me that".

He wanted to find out what it was but he knew that if he kept on asking her she would just break down. He sat to her left on the couch and embraced her. She held on as tight as she could and Merlin felt it so he did the same. When they pulled away he whipped the remaining tears off her face and said "I won't ask anymore...do you want something to eat?"

She shook her head and said "I think I'll just go to bed" she let go of his hands and walked to their room. Merlin followed and when she noticed she said "you should stay in here and eat".

He shook his head "I'm not letting you out of my sight" she smiled as this moment in time she believes him but what about in the future.

As they lay in bed together she is on her side with Merlin's arms wrapped around her but eventually turns to Merlin and says "Merlin, do you love me?"

He narrows his eyes and says "Morgana, whatever has brought this on just know that I do love you".

"Promise you'll never leave me".

"Morgana, what happened?"

Tears threatened her eyes as she said "you said you wouldn't ask".

He sighed and said "Morgana, I love you with all my heart. I will love you till time ends and even after that...I promise I will never leave you".

She smiled at him and then placed her head over his chest. She placed a hand on the right side on his chest while she listened to his heart beat and began to fall asleep. Merlin stayed awake as long as he could just in case Morgana needed him.

The sun has barely risen but Morgana shot up in bed as she had a nightmare. Her palms and head were sweaty but as she looked at Merlin to see if he was still there she sighed in relief. He woke up as soon as she shot up and he said "Morgana, did you have vision?"

She shook her head and said "no it was just a nightmare".

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She said "No" forcefully. She then said calmly "please just hold me" and that is exactly what he did.

Truthfully she didn't know if it was a nightmare or a vision. She dreamt that Arthur and the rest of them had found them and when they told Merlin that Morgana had hid them from him, he was angry. He left her and she was alone again.

Over the next week Morgana had been jittery and when Merlin went to see how she was doing in school some of the other teachers were expressing their concern. Of course he told them that she was okay. All through the week all Morgana wanted to do was stay at home. She barely talked to anyone, not Rosalie or Bradley. Every night he told her that he would never leave her and although it was true he was tired of saying it. Every time he said it, it only reminded him that something scared her so much she thought he was going to leave. Towards the end of the week Merlin was so worried about her he called his friends round.

While he and Bradley were in the living room talking Rosalie walked into Merlin and Morgana's room to talk to her. As she walked in she saw Morgana on the bed and she looked liked she's been crying again. Morgana quickly stood as she saw Rosalie and said "what are you doing here?"

Rosalie's eyebrows arched and she said "sit" she sat and Rosalie sat next to her "I know you told me the other day you were fine but I don't believe you. I'm not leaving here till you tell me". Morgana busted out into tears and Rosalie wrapped and arm around her to try and comfort her. "Morgana, you're my best friend...please tell me what's wrong".

Morgana whipped the tears away and then muttered a few words, while her eyes turned gold. Before Rosalie could ask Morgana said "sound proofing spell...so Merlin doesn't hear us. Rosalie what I'm about to tell you, you can never tell anyone, not even Merlin".

She frowned but said "I promise".

She hesitated then said "I saw Arthur, Gwen and the knights the other day".

Rosalie opened her mouth into an O shape and said "you don't want to tell Merlin, why?"

"He'll leave me if Arthur finds him".

Rosalie laughed slightly and said "he loves you, he won't leave you".

"You don't know that. Back in Camelot Merlin did everything to protect Arthur, remember when I told you about the poisoning?"

"He won't kill you".

"I know but what about Arthur and his knights...Rosalie I had a dream where they found us and Merlin left me".

She sighed and said "was it a vision?"

Morgana shrugged "that's the problem I don't know".

After talking for nearly half an hour they both walked out of the room and met Bradley and Merlin. Rosalie looked at Bradley and she told him it was time to go. She nodded to Merlin before they left. As they left the building Bradley kept on asking her what was wrong with Morgana but she refused to tell him. As they walked out of the door they walked past a big group of people who gave both friends a nervous feeling but dismissed it.

Arthur, Gwen and the Knights had rented an apartment in London so that they could find Merlin. They knew that he must live close to the shopping Centre and they were cutting it down. Arthur wanted to do it the old fashion way but with the new worlds technology it wasn't as simple and they knew he would have changed his name. Gwaine would always sit on the couch and drink this times beer.

The rest of the knights and Gwen thought that eh was slaking but while he had a beer Gwaine would look on Facebook for Merlin or Morgana. He was the only one who decided to use the technology and it came to his advantage.

At first he couldn't find either of them but then he decided to just look up Morgana's name. It came up with thousands of results and he spent most of his time looking through them. When he found Morgana he placed the laptop on the map that Arthur had set out and said "there we are".

They all gave him a confused look and Arthur said "Gwaine, were looking for Merlin. Now would you please move that thing?"

He rolled his eyes and said "well if you decided to use 'that thing' then you would have found them quicker. This is Morgana's Facebook page and if you have a look closer you would see that she is in a relationship with someone call Emrys Ambrosia. Does that sound familiar?"

Gwen said "Merlin's Druid name is Emrys".

"Exactly. Now if you look at the picture of the two of them together you can see no other than Merlin".

They all looked at the picture and could see that they look happy but not one of them felt guild what-so-ever. They all thought that Morgana had put a spell on him. Percival then said "how does this help us track down Merlin?"

Gwaine smiles and says "now you see my big friend, Facebook has this thing where you can find the address of someone. Now if you click here you will be able to find the address" he clicked at few buttons and said "that's where they live".

Arthur smiled and said "then that's where were going" they all grabbed their coats and left for Merlin's house.

As they made there way to Merlin's place Arthur tried to make it sound so hard to find him but Gwaine and most of the others just rolled their eyes. They were all excited, especially Gwen to see Merlin again; Arthur didn't show it though. When they got to his apartment they walked past two people on their way in and the woman seemed to look at them weird.

Inside Merlin's place just after their friends left Morgana ran into Merlin's arms. He held her for a few moments before he pulled away and said "are you okay now?"

She nodded with a smile and said "I think finally talking to Rosalie helped me...thank you".

They kissed and they were both lost in the moment when someone knocked on the door. Merlin stared at Morgana and she smiled. He said "I'm coming" as the knock increased and got louder. As Merlin opened the door Morgana's heart stopped for a moment. Arthur, Gwen and the knights were all stood at her door in front of Merlin. He said "Arthur" with a smile.

They all walked in without Merlin's consent and just stood there and glared at Morgana as she shook her head slightly. Merlin closed the door but left it ajar just in case. He stood in the middle between Morgana and his friends and said "how long have you been here? How are you here?"

Arthur smirked at Morgana and said "you haven't told him, have you?"

Merlin looked at Morgana and said "what's he talking about?"

Tears began to fall. This is exactly what she saw. All that was left in her nightmare now was Merlin walking out on her and leaving her alone. She hoped that she could prevent this but now she knew it was a vision and it was coming true.

**AN: I think I'm ill because I've updated 3 times in the last maybe 2 hours. To everyone who reads this story this is all you'll probably get for the next week. But then again if this continues you'll probably have an update tomorrow. Reviews please. PS please don't hate me for the way I ended this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the tears started to fall down she felt her heart slowly breaking. What surprised her most and the Knights were that Merlin walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She held onto his neck as if for dear life. She then whispered in his ear "you promised you wouldn't leave me".

He pulled away to look her in the eyes and as he whipped the tears away he said "I'm still here aren't I?"

She shook her head "you'll choose him, you always do".

Just them Bradley and Rosalie walked into the apartment and closed the door fully behind them. They walked towards Merlin and she said "what's going on?"

There were a few moments of silence before Morgana said "this is Arthur".

They both looked at Arthur and said "King Prat" in union.

This made Merlin, Morgana and their friends laugh. None of the knight or Gwen moved but Elyan said "at least we know he's not spent the entire time with her".

Arthur glared at Morgana and said "Merlin, come with us".

Gwaine shouted "get away from the witch".

Merlin clenched his fist at the name and said "don't call her that" his eyes flashed gold and then a gold shield came up around them.

Everyone took a step back. Merlin wouldn't stop staring at Morgana's eyes but she just looked around at what he had done. Arthur looked confused and said "what are you doing?"

When Merlin didn't answer Bradley said "he's protecting her".

Gwen said "protecting her from what?"

Rosalie spat "from you. His love for her is strong but all you see like you said is a witch".

They all looked at the shield and then Merlin said "I'm sorry Arthur but I chose you once over her, I'm not losing her again".

They all looked a bit stunned even Morgana. Arthur took a step forward and said "it is your destiny to be by my side, in the light away from darkness" he spat the last word while looking at Morgana.

Merlin continues to look Morgana in the eyes while she looked in his. He didn't break it for a second "Screw destiny, it doesn't control me anymore".

Gwaine took a step forward like Arthur and said "what evil spell have you cast on him?"

The shield grew brighter with his protectiveness for Morgana when Gwaine said that. Morgana said calmly "I have cast no spell, if anything he has cast a spell on me" she got weird looks from everyone except Rosalie because she knew what she was talking about. As Merlin started to caress her cheek she said "he has brought me out of the darkness and into the light".

Merlin kissed her which stunned everyone from Camelot. When they pulled away he said "accept her or lose me forever".

Gwaine said "come on mate. In case you don't remember she killed me with a Nathair. Do you know how much that hurts?"

Elyan says "ouch that's does hurt. She tortured me with it and I could only wish for death".

Morgana said "and yet you still gave me information".

"No one could survive a Nathair bite".

She shrugged and said "well".

Merlin narrowed his eyes and said "who do you know or knew who could survive a Nathair bite?"

"Alator of the Catha could. He separated his mind from his body so he couldn't feel the pain".

"I take it I don't want to know how or why he was killed".

She shook her head and said "no I don't think you would".

He finally broke his gaze from Morgana and looked at Arthur. He said "she has changed trust me. Accept her or lose me".

There were a few moments of silence then he said "I will give you one chance Morgana" he then looked at Merlin "if she shows any sign of darkness, you come with us".

He quickly shook his head "she will not turn to darkness and if she does then I will be here to bring her back" he looked across the knight then said "Leon, second chance?"

He hesitated then said "yes".

Merlin smiled sweetly then said "Percival, second chance?"

"If you and Arthur are willing then so am I".

"Lancelot, second chance?"

"You know that I have always believed in them Merlin".

Before Merlin could say anything Arthur shouted "stop. Turn around" what Merlin didn't notice was that Gwaine and Elyan were trying to sneak out.

When they turned back around Gwaine said "how'd you know it was us?"

"Because you are the only two Morgana killed, out of us".

Merlin looked at them and said "Elyan, Gwaine, second chance?"

After 10 minuets of them arguing that they could never trust her and that she killed them, they finally agreed. They would give her a second chance for Merlin. The last person they had to ask was Gwen. Merlin and Morgana both knew that Gwen was affected massively by Morgana changing sides. Arthur may have been her brother but Gwen was her best friend.

Merlin looked at her and said "Gwen, second chance?"

Gwen took a step forward and said "I want you to ask me, Morgana. Merlin is asking everyone here to give you a second chance when he has done nothing wrong, yet you won't speak".

Morgana said "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you; all of you for that matter. I know that I betrayed your trust Gwen...please can you give me a second chance?"

Gwen sighed and said "of course".

Merlin was still a bit cautious about lowering the shield. Arthur said "now that we've all said we'll give her a second chance, can you please lower the shield?"

Merlin hesitated but then he looked at Morgana's tear filled eyes and she gave a slight nod. Before he dropped the shield he wrapped an arm around Morgana's waist and brought her into his side tightly. They both looked into each others eyes and as she placed a hand over his heart, his eyes flashed Gold and the shield went down.

Arthur took a step forwards and said "what happened?"

Merlin gestured towards the couch and they all sat down. Bradley and Rosalie made their way to the door because they thought that they weren't needed, until Morgana grabbed their hands and whispered "don't leave me" they both looked to Merlin and he nodded.

The Knights and Gwen sat on the couch while Merlin, Morgana, Rosalie and Bradley sat on the single chairs. The men sat on the arms but Morgana pulled Merlin down onto the chair and although it was a tight squeeze she didn't care.

Merlin held her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Arthur then repeated his question and Merlin said "after the battle at Camlann I took you to the lake of Avalon in hope of healing you. You didn't make the journey, you died on the sour".

Gwen then said "what happened to you after that? In Camelot I made Magic legal. It might have not been the destiny you had with Arthur but you had family there, why didn't you return?"

He was about to answer but then Morgana used Mind speech and said _"I'm sorry"._

They both looked at each other and he said _"for what?"_

Everyone gave them weird looks then Rosalie said "mind speech again".

The knights and Gwen looked at them and Bradley said "because their both magical they can talk through their minds to each other. It's kind of irritating, when you don't know what their saying".

They continued to talk and Morgana said _"for separating you and your family. Gwen is right you had family in Camelot and because of my vengeance for Arthur you left them"._

He began to caress her cheek and said_ "I left Camelot because I needed time away from all of that. You are the only family I need, you are the woman I love" _he kissed her forehead then looked back to Gwen "I didn't return because I couldn't face you. It was my destiny to protect Arthur and I failed...also I couldn't watch the rest of you die. As I met Iseldir on the boarders every so often I began to notice that I never aged. I noticed that I was Immortal and I couldn't watch everyone I know die".

"You're Immortal" Arthur said calmly. He suddenly felt sorry for Merlin having to live through the ages with no one.

Merlin squeezed Morgana's hand and said "we both are".

Arthur shook his head slightly in confusion and said "I'm sorry but aren't you meant to be dead" he pointed to Morgana.

Morgana glared at him but then Bradley said "well so are you but we don't all get what we want" Morgana smiled at him and he wink at her to show he was there for her.

Merlin also smiled at how much his friend had protected her. He then looked at Arthur and said "we don't know what happened to her".

Morgana finally spoke "all I know is that as soon as you died and Merlin became immortal I came back to life and became immortal".

Gwen said "so you were both together?"

They hesitated but then both looked at each other and Merlin said "no. Until a couple of months ago we both thought we were the only ones left".

"You've been alone for over 1500 years?" Arthur said.

They both nodded then Merlin said "never again" which made Morgana smile. He then said "how are you here, Arthur?"

He shrugged and said "we've been here just over a year. We've been searching for you but come to no luck since now. We don't know what happened but one day it's like we just woke up from a dream...Camelot was the dream. We woke up in a mansion with the memories of Camelot in our heads and new ones from this world. Not new lives just how to work things like electricity".

Bradley said "what do you do fro money? Considering you never went to school here".

"That's what's weird. In the mansion whatever we need just appears. For instant if we take something like food it gets replaced like magic without us doing anything, if we want new clothes they just appear".

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other weird and she mouthed how. He said "I don't have a clue". He then looks at Arthur and says "who else is back?"

All the knights and Gwen shifted slightly then Arthur said "well of course there is Gaius. Then we also have Queen Annis, Lord Godwyn and his daughter and Princess Mithian".

Merlin smiles at Leon and says "I heard you got married to her, congratulations".

He nodded his head slightly and said "thank you Merlin".

"Did you son get that pendent I sent him?"

Leon laughed slightly and said "I knew that was you. After he got it, he wore it always".

"He was a good King, has he returned?"

"Sadly not he is still in Avalon" Leon said sadly.

"He will understand. Anyway at least you've come back young and not the old man you were" they laughed.

Morgana was looking at Arthur and knew something was missing "who else has returned?"

Merlin looked at her and when he saw she was right he said "Arthur?"

He sighed and then said "Uther".

Merlin pulled Morgana close to him as she started to breath heavy. He looked at Arthur and said "he will stay away from her" in a demanding tone.

He nodded but said "he has changed. He has lightened his thought on magic".

Merlin shouted "he stays away from her. I don't give a damn if he's changed or not" they were all shocked by Merlin's tone towards Arthur. Merlin calmed down slightly and said "I think you should go".

They all knew that Merlin was now not in the mood for an argument. He also gave a slight nod to Bradley and Rosalie as if to say he wanted them to go. They all stood and made their way to the door. Morgana stayed in her seat while Merlin opened the front door.

Everyone began to walk out but when it came to Arthur he stopped in front of Merlin and handed him a piece of paper and said "call me if you need anything". He nodded then Arthur walked out.

Merlin looked towards Morgana to see her embracing Rosalie. When they pulled away Rosalie said "you better call me tomorrow or I'll be coming round here in full force" which made Morgana laugh slightly. She then embraced Bradley and he said the same thing but threatened to use a swat team. When they walked out Merlin thanked them for coming and they both gave him a soft smile.

When they walked out of the building they noticed that Arthur was still outside with the rest of them. They both walked past them and Rosalie shouted "you shouldn't be here".

Gwaine shouted "Merlin is our friend we have every right to be".

Bradley said "you just tried to separate him from the woman he loves because you are too hung up on the past".

"He doesn't love her, it's all an illusion" Arthur said.

Rosalie wanted to smack him for even saying that but she took Bradleys car keys off him and went into his car. She pulled out a book from the cabinet and handed it to Arthur. "This is what Merlin wrote. This is everything that happened in Camelot. Most of it you'll know but it shows every time he saved your worthless ass and his feelings for Morgana. He wrote this, years ago, before he even met her again. Read it and then tell me he doesn't love her".

Rosalie and Bradley then walked off and he gave her a lift home. Arthur stood there with the book in hand but didn't open it. He kept it in hand and then they walked away.

Inside the apartment as soon as the door closed Morgana fell to her knees in a fit of tears. Merlin ran to her side and picked her up and placed her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Merlin tried to calm her but it looked like she'd never calm down. After a few moments he said "he will never come near you".

"He has his ways. If he wanted to he will find a way".

"I won't let him" he said forcefully.

She looked up at him and could see in his eyes that he was determined "I love you".

"And I love you. Morgana, I will never leave you. What made you think I would?"

"My dream...it-it showed you leaving me and then you have chosen him before".

"Yes before not now. Morgana, I love you more than the magic that runs through my veins. I would die for you". She pushed herself up and captured his lips. The kiss started off sweet but as usual became passionate. He picked her up and placed her on his lap but then pulled away "you're stuck with me for all of eternity".

She laughed and said "I like the sound of that" she kissed him again.

**AN: I can't believe I am updating again. I told everyone this story is taking over my life. I hope you like this chapter, please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It has been a week since Merlin saw Arthur. They tried not to mention him even Rosalie and Bradley thought it was a good idea when Merlin told them. The three of them thought that for Morgana to get over the incident they would have to not mention anything to do with Uther.

Everyone had seen a change in Morgana when everything started to calm down. She was going back to her self before Arthur came. Even the people at school were telling Merlin when he went how she changed. It made him smile because it showed that she really believed him when he said that he wouldn't leave.

It was now Christmas. They had spent the entire day with Rosalie and Bradley due to they have no family or are not particularly close. They had all got each other numerous amounts of gifts but the gift that stood out to Morgana was the gold pendent that Merlin brought her. Inside was a picture of the two of them taken on the day she moved in. Merlin had one last surprise for her but he had to do it alone. When the sun finally set and the stars were out Bradley and Rosalie wished him luck and left.

Morgana was sat on the couch and after he closed the door behind their friends her walked over to her and said "stand up".

She narrowed her eyes and said "why?"

"I want to show you something". She stood up and placed her hand in his. The next thing she knew Merlin's eyes turned gold as he said "Bedyrne us! Astyre us banonweard!"

They were engulfed with a gust of wind and when it cleared they were stood in the snow at the top of a cliff above London. She glared at Merlin and said "if you wanted me to freeze to death, then mission won. Can we please go home now?"

He laughed and said "what I have to show you is much more important". His eyes flashed gold and a fire set up in front of them to keep her warm.

She smiled and said "thank you. Now what did you want to show me?"

"Look up there" he pointed towards the sky.

She looked up and frowned "there's nothing there. Merlin, I can't" and that when it begun. Meteors began to fly past them and it made a nice show. She smiled and said "A meteor shower".

As she looked up he walked next to her. He placed his hand in hers and said "this is the biggest Meteor shower that has ever happen. There is only one that has ever compared to it, do you know which one?" she shook her head "the day I saw you".

She looked at him as the show continued and said "you remember?"

"Of course I do. There may have been an execution going on but all that caught my eye was you. When our eyes met I felt like the happiest man in the world" she laughed "did you mean what you said when you said you would be happy with me forever".

She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck "of course I did".

"Then be happy now" she gave him a confused look as he moved out of her reach.

He held up his hand in the air towards the meteor shower and said a spell. A star in the sky started to fall and Morgana was worried. It slowed down as it came closer but when she really looked it landed in Merlin's hands. With a spell the brightness went down and Morgana gasped as she saw a ring. It was a gold band which had a diamond (star) in the centre and two small emeralds at the sides. She gasped as he got down on one knee and said "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I am a completely different man around you, a better one. Please will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears threatened to fall. She dragged him by his shirt to stand and kissed him. At this moment they didn't care what was going on around them. The meteor shower was forgotten but made a nice view in the background. They were in their own little world. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other and she said "did you really just bring down a star for me?"

"It's a unique ring for a unique woman. So what do you say? Is it a yes?"

She put on a thinking face which made him worry. She laughed at his reaction and said "yes, without a moment thought". As she looked at the ring he placed on her finger she looked on the inside and could see that it said `always and forever" on the inside.

They were quickly glued to each others faces and Merlin soon said the spell to take them home. He didn't know if Morgana noticed where they were but she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to their room. Soon their clothes were lost and he was inside of her.

For the next few days they barely left each others side or even bed for that matter. When they finally did they told Rosalie and Bradley the good news and they were ecstatic. They knew what Merlin was planning and by their reaction Morgana knew that. She confronted them about it and they said that he was working on the spell for weeks and couldn't get it right. They said that he wanted it to be on that date due to the meteor shower and just hoped being with her, his magic would work. When she was told this it made the ring even more special and she couldn't help but look at it. She teased Merlin over how his magic wouldn't work but he didn't care.

All four of them were sat on the couch and Rosalie was asking questions till the wedding topic came up. She said "when's the date?"

Merlin and Morgana were sat with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. She laughed slightly and said "we only just got engaged".

She shrugged and said "so, fine what season do you want it in?"

Morgana looked at Merlin and he said "it's all up to you. As long as I marry you I don't care".

She placed a gentle kiss to his lips and when she pulled away she said "how does spring sound?"

He smiled and said "perfect".

Bradley said "so, who are you inviting?"

"You two of course and" him and Morgana started to think.

After a few moments she said "what about Gaius and the rest of them?" she looked at Merlin.

A smile crept up on his face and he said "are you sure?"

She nodded and said "I think its time I made peace with certain people. Also I want to apologise to Gaius for everything I put him through. You want them there at the wedding I can tell..have you still got Arthur's number?"

"Yeah".

She hesitated then said "ring him. Don't tell him about the wedding just tell him we need to see him".

He nods and then gets up and gets the number from the counter. He dials the number and he hears "Arthur Pendragon".

Merlin laughed and said "hey prat".

"Merlin" he practically shouted.

"Listen Morgana and I want to meet you guys and talk".

"What about?" he sounded worried.

"Don't worry its nothing bad. Can you meet us?"

There were a few moments of silence then Arthur said "why don't you and Morgana come here for a couple of days?"

"I'm not sure about that".

"Come on. You can even bring your two friends".

He looked at Morgana and saw her smiling at him and said "okay. When?"

"Could you come tomorrow?"

"Okay".

"Great, I'll text you where we live. Bye".

"Bye".

As Arthur put the phone back down on his desk he looked at the book in his hand. He had read the book that Rosalie gave him and he couldn't deny Merlin's feelings. He also couldn't deny Morgana's as there were certain parts where she had shown her feelings for him.

When Merlin put the phone on the counter and sat back down next to Morgana she gave him a look and said "what did he say?" he was silent and started to look around the room "Merlin" she said in a stern voice.

He finally looked at her and said "were going staying with Arthur for a few days".

"What" she shouted.

He jumped out of his seat as she was getting angry "the four of us".

This time all four of them shouted "what". Morgana strode over to him and said "Merlin, I can't see Uther".

"I never said anything about seeing him".

"Really...then how do you expect me to be in the same house as him and not bump into him?"

He shrugged and said "Morgana, he wont come near you. I promised you remember".

She sighed and then said "fine I'll go for you".

He smiled and then he looked at his friends and said "please can you guys come".

Rosalie crossed her arms and said "we have no choice now do we".

Bradley sighed and said "when do we go?"

Merlin said "tomorrow".

They eventually left to pack and arranged to meet at the front of Merlin's place in the morning. Morgana was still not happy but she went into their room and began to pack. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and recites his promise. She leaned into his touch with a small smile and says "I know".

**AN: I actually thought that I wouldn't update this week because of the amount of times I updated at the weekend. Anyway my exam was today so I didn't have to revise anymore so you got this. I'm not really sure about the proposal but it's all I could think of. Please review**

**If you haven't already read it I strongly suggest you read 'The story of Emrys and Le Fay' by yesthenLucky9. It is a great story and all about Mergana **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day they all met at Merlin and Morgana's place as planned and instead of using magic to get there they were using the car. Merlin got the message from Arthur about the address and made their way. At first they were all a bit reluctant even Merlin to go. He kept on asking Morgana if she was sure. He didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to do. From Merlin and Morgana's to Arthur's it took two hours and that was taking shot cuts. When they were nearly there they thought they were lost because all they could see were hills. In the distant they could see an old mansion and knew that was it.

As they entered the gates Merlin squeezed Morgana's hand one last time and asked her again. Of course she showed no fear and just nodded. He drove the car to the front of the house and on the wide yard Merlin and the knights were dressed in armour and practising. When they got out of the car and they began to walk towards them Bradley said "you do know this is the 21st century and we have something called guns".

Arthur said "a sword has never let us down in the past".

They began to get everything out of the boot of the car and Arthur and the knights helped. Arthur gave a comforting smile to Morgana and she returned it. When the boot was closed and all the stuff was out of the car Gwen walked out and Queen Annis, Princess Mithian, Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena were stood next to her. Rosalie was stood next to Morgana and whispered "why does it look like attack of the royals?" this made Morgana laugh slightly.

Arthur stood in between them and said "we have all agreed to give you a second chance Morgana. Haven't we?" he looked at the group.

They all nodded. Morgana took a step forward and said "I'm sorry" she looked at Mithian "I'm sorry for the people I killed in your kingdom and using you and your father against Camelot".

She smiled slightly and said "I accept your apology; it is all in the past".

Morgana then looked at Annis and said "I'm sorry I used your army against Camelot".

"I accept your apology. I understand why you wanted revenge".

Arthur looked between them and said "what army? When was this?"

Morgana gave him a cheeky grin and said "your sword to heavy for you Arthur?"

This made Morgana, Annis and Merlin laugh. Arthur glared at her and said "that was you".

"It's not as if it killed you, thanks to him" she gestured towards Merlin. She then looked at Lord Godwyn and Elena and said "I don't think I ever caused your kingdom any trouble but if I did I am truly sorry" they both nodded to her.

They were all laughing and smiling and finally getting along for once. That's when Uther walked out. Morgana took a step back and Merlin took one forward. She held his right hand with both of her hands and he stood slightly in front of her.

Uther gave her a stern look and said "Morgana" he then looked at their conjoined hands "I see your close with your little guard dog".

As Merlin glared daggers at him while Morgana look at Arthur and said "I thought you said he changed?"

"He has. Well sort of, he has lightened his view on magic but his word on who we are with is a different view, he still hasn't got use to the idea of Gwen and I being married". As he said the last part Gwen walked over to him and they joined hands.

Morgana smiled at them but then she felt Merlin squeeze her hand in anger and she looked at him. She used mind speech and said _"Merlin, my love please don't let him anger you"._

He didn't look at her or respond at first but after a few moments he turned his head and said _"I can't help it. He is too close to you; he should be over a hundred miles away"._

She laughed slightly and took one of her hands away from his and started to caress his cheek _"he is over 10 feet away. Yesterday he wasn't a hundred miles away and you were okay". _

Uther was intrigued by what they were doing and said "what are they doing?" he looked around to everyone and no one answered. He walked over to Bradley and Rosalie angry because no one was listening but as he got within a few feet of them a gold shield came up around them.

Bradley and Rosalie smiled and he said "thank you Merlin" as he admired the shield. He looked at Merlin and noticed that he didn't even take his eyes of Morgana.

Rosalie lowered her voice and said "you don't think this gold shield happens because of...well you know that night, do you?"

"What night?"

"You know" she sighed in frustration "...thunderstorm".

Everyone gave her a weird look but Bradley knew she was talking about the night Merlin and Morgana slept together. "I don't know, maybe that's why there was one".

Merlin and Morgana were finally getting to the end of their conversation and he said _"if I can't be with you all the time I need something to protect you"._

"_I don't need protecting. I'm the one who killed him remember"_ she smiled.

"_I know but that still doesn't change my mind"._

He looked down towards her chest and she said _"you best not be thinking what I think your thinking" _she gave him a seductive smile and said _"because one we're outside and two there isn't a bed"._

"Never stopped us before" he shook his head slightly and said _"your distracting me. I was looking at you necklace...pass it here"._

She took her necklace off and said _"what are you doing?"_

He held the necklace in his hand and it began to levitate. Several people began to ask the same question as Morgana but looked to Bradley and Rosalie. Bradley said "we don't know".

Merlin's eyes turned gold and he said a silent spell. When eh was finished Morgana turned around and he placed the necklace back round her neck. She looked down at the necklace and said _"what did you do to it?"_

"_I placed an enchantment on it. Whenever Uther is near you and you feel threatened I'll know where to find you"._

"_Thank you"._

People around them were shouting Merlin and he finally broke his sight from Morgana and shouted "what?"

He got smacked across the back of the head. When he turned around he saw Gaius. Bradley said "we tried to tell you".

Merlin and Morgana smiled but Merlin shouted "Gaius" and then embraced him.

When they pull away Gaius says "take the shield down from your friends".

Merlin looked at Bradley and Rosalie and said "when did I do that?"

They both shrugged and Rosalie said "we may know how and why you do it through".

He took down the shield and said "why?"

Bradley and Rosalie both looked at each other then returned to Merlin and said "thunderstorm" in union.

Both Merlin and Morgana shifted slightly and blushed. Merlin eventually said "that still doesn't explain why I put it up then".

Bradley said "Maybe it's because he" he pointed to Uther "came at us".

Merlin clenched his teeth and turned to Uther "when you were told to stay away from Morgana that included my friend's as well".

Morgana could feel the magic radiating off him but before she could say anything Gaius stepped forward and said "Merlin, calm down". Merlin advanced on Uther but he stayed where he stood and held his head high. Gaius saw Merlin's eyes and they weren't the blue they once were but pure gold. Gaius looked at Morgana and said "his eyes".

Morgana stood in front of Merlin so he stopped walking towards Uther. She moved his head down so she could see his eyes. She saw that they were pure gold and were filled with hatred; Her Merlin wasn't there "Merlin, forget your anger towards him; forget what he did to us". She looked behind Merlin to everyone and gave them a worrying look. When he showed no sign of coming back she said "I love you, come back to me" she then kissed him.

When she pulled away Merlin's eyes returned to normal and he began to cough. She embraced him and he wrapped his arms around her. When they parted he kept a hand around her waist and said to Gaius "what's happening to me?"

"I have my suspicions, come with me".

They both followed him but as they passed the group Merlin said "Arthur, show Bradley and Rosalie around we'll be back soon" his eyes shun gold and he said "the bags are inside".

They made their way upstairs till they came to an old wooden door that didn't match the rest of the mansion. When Gaius opened it and they walked in they both had their mouths in an O shape. The room looked exactly like the one back in Camelot.

Merlin said "did you magic your room here?"

Gaius chuckled slightly and said "the mansion did it for me".

Merlin and Morgana walked towards a desk where Gaius was sat and she said "what do you thinks wrong with him?" Gaius brought out a book and began to scan through it. After a few moments Morgana said "I'm sorry for everything I did to you, Gaius".

He looked up from his book and said "it is okay my child; I should have helped you when you needed it".

"But you didn't deserve what I did, and for that I am truly sorry".

"Thank you but you did not need to apologise for anything". He looked at the book for a few moments then at Merlin and Morgana's conjoined hands and said "how long have you two been together?"

They both narrowed her eyes and Morgana said "a couple of months, is it important?"

He nodded and said "it could be" he leaned back in his chair "have you slept together?"

They both were shock to hear this question especially from Gaius. Merlin blushed madly and started to mumble why he needed to know. Morgana placed a hand over his mouth and said "yes we have" Merlin gave her a look and she said "if it helps find out what's wrong with you then I don't care who knows" she looked back to Gaius.

"I believe you are feeling to product of destiny, Merlin" they both gave him a strange look "because of how powerful you are Merlin you are magic. When something happens such as a change in destiny you can feel it. You two were both destined to become enemies but because you have confessed your love for each other destiny has changed...I believe that you are no longer enemies".

They both smiled at each other and squeezed their hands tighter. Merlin then looked at Gaius and said "wouldn't anything be destined about this?"

Gaius gave a slight nod and said "there would have been something written in destiny".

"Would Kilgharrah have seen it?"

Gaius hesitated but said "he should have seen something".

Morgana asked "why are all these things happening then?"

"Because of how destiny is changing Merlin's magic is affected. You will both be more powerful because of you sleeping together but Merlin is affected more. But with him being more powerful, when he gets angry you might lose control like you did downstairs with Uther".

Merlin pulled Morgana into his side and kissed her forehead. He then said "how long will it last?"

"It is hard to tell. You will both stay powerful but you losing control shouldn't last long".

The door flew open and all of them looked towards the door to see a very angry Arthur with a sword. He stood a few feet away from them and he pointed to Merlin and shouted "Merlin, you slept with my sister" Merlin paled while Morgana blushed but was worried what Arthur would do.

**AN: it's the weekend again. Who knows I might update three times like last time. Please leave a review on what you think of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merlin didn't know what to say but he knew that Arthur would probably kill him for sleeping with his sister outside of marriage. He turned to Morgana and gave her a passionate kiss; this just made Arthur clench his sword harder. When they pulled away Merlin noticed that Arthur was coming closer and said "I love you Morgana, let's hope we meet again". He then ran past Arthur and out of the room with Arthur hot on his heels. Morgana and Gaius looked at each other for a moment before Morgana ran out of the room and after Arthur. Gaius was laughing in his room.

As they were running through out the mansion Merlin wondered who told him. He finally found the stairs that led to the door and he ran. As he got outside he took a deep breath but then remembered the angry ex King Knight that was behind him. He saw everyone except Uther on the field that was now the new practise area. He ran for it and when he got there the Knights laughed at him but he looked at Rosalie and Bradley and said "who told him?"

They both tried to look innocent and Rosalie said "told who what?"

Gwaine walked up to Merlin and patted him on his back and said "good job sleeping with Morgana mate" he laughed.

Merlin just glared at him but then Arthur shouted "get that smirk off your face Gwaine or you'll be next".

Merlin saw that Arthur wasn't far behind and he ran behind Gwen and said "help" she nodded and then crossed her arms when Arthur was close.

Arthur looked at Merlin and said "you can't hide behind my wife".

Gwen put a hand out to stop Arthur and said "Arthur, you have to calm down".

"He slept with my sister" he shouted.

Morgana ran up behind him and shouted "you better not hurt him Arthur" she stood next to Merlin and said "if you hurt him I don't care if you're my brother I will kill you".

"You're not even married".

She rolled her eyes and Gwen said "Merlin is the man you trust the most. Why shouldn't they confess their love?"

"They are not married" he shouted.

Morgana took a step forward and said "that excuse is getting old now. We are now in the 21st century get over it. Besides were engaged" as she said the last bit Merlin and Morgana's eyes widened. This was not how they wanted to tell Arthur.

Arthur was silent for a few moments and looked like he was going to faint. Merlin said his name but Arthur got his dagger from his side and threw it at him. Merlin's eyes went gold and he held up his hand to stop the dagger. He dropped it on the floor and Morgana walked over to Merlin and embraced him. While she was in his embrace Morgana looked at Arthur and threw him back with her magic. She walked over to him as he got up and slapped him across the face. Everyone gasped and she said "that's for nearly killing Merlin. Do you really not care for my happiness?"

"I knew Merlin would catch the dagger, I wouldn't really put him in danger" Merlin walked towards them and Morgana wrapped her arms around him and checked him for any injuries. They looked at Arthur and he held out his hand to Merlin "congratulations" he shook his hand and Morgana embraced him.

Arthur was shocked at First but he wrapped his arms around her and she whispered "thank you".

When she pulled away and stood next to Merlin, Arthur said "you best look after her".

She rolled her eyes while Merlin said "you know I will".

Merlin and Morgana then turned to Bradley and Rosalie and Morgana said "now you two, which one of you told him?"

Bradley said "how do you know it was either of us?"

Merlin scoffed and said "you were the only ones to know".

Rosalie sighed and said "okay it was both of us but we really didn't tell them. They all kept on asking what we meant when we said thunderstorm and we tried to explain without saying you two slept together, but then Arthur figured it out and well you know the rest".

Mithian stepped forward and said "Merlin, why didn't you tell us you were engaged?"

"We were going to tell everyone together".

Morgana looked at Arthur and said "because it is all out now, you can tell Uther" she smiled as he lost his smile.

He stepped closer to her and said "speaking of father, I'm walking you down the isle".

She smiled and said "of course you are, who else would I have" he started to talk but she said "if you say Uther I will smack you again" they all laughed.

The next day all the women decided to go for a ride and have a picnic in the forest. They all thought it was weird that they wanted to have a pic nic in the snow but Morgana said she would use her magic to clear it away. At the back of the mansion were stables that had ten horses. The women told the men that they probably wouldn't see them till later that day so they could do whatever they wanted. Morgana was reluctant to leave Merlin at first. Arthur had told Uther about that engagement and he was not happy.

Annis, Mithian, Elena, Gwen, Morgana and Rosalie all went to the forest and found a spot by a stream. Morgana used her magic to clear the spot and when they sat down the grass was warm and Morgana put a shield around them so they wouldn't get cold. They talked mostly about Camelot but when they came up to a part that involved Morgana being evil they all repeated that she was forgiven. Morgana still thought it was weird looking at the people from Camelot. Not only had they forgiven her but they were dressed in modern clothing. They all wore Jeans, skirts or thin dresses but when it came to practise the Knights wore armour.

Conversation soon switched to Merlin as Elena asked "how did he propose?"

She took a drink of her wine then said "well it was Christmas day. Bradley and Rosalie had just gone home after we spent the day together and he said he wanted to show me something. He took my hands and he transported us to a cliff above London. At first I was angry that I was stood in the freezing cold but then their was a meteor shower on that night and he told me that their has only ever been one that can compare to it; the meteor shower on the day we met. While the meteor shower was going on he asked me did I really want to be with him forever and I said that I did. He then brought a star down from the sky. Literally, he said a spell and a small star started to fall and landed in his hand. When the brightness went down there led a ring in his hand. He then got down on one knee and proposed. Of course I said yes...it was only a few days later when I told Rosalie and Bradley the good news that they told me, Merlin had been working on the spell for weeks but it wouldn't work. He wanted to propose to me on that night so he hoped his magic worked and it did".

The all awed and Morgana felt that she blushed slight. After a few moments Annis looked at Rosalie and said "so, what's going on between you and Bradley?"

She narrowed her eyes and said "nothing, were just friends".

Annis looked around the rest of the women and said "does anyone here actually believe that?"

They all shook their heads and Morgana said "we've been telling them for months Annis but they refuse to see it".

Rosalie said "because there is nothing to see".

"How long is it going to take you to see you two belong?"

She shrugged and said "give us both immortality then we'll see in about a thousand".

They all laughed at her remark to Morgana but she said "touché. So you do like him then".

"I never said that".

"Then what will a thousand years change?"

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times then said "I hate royals" they all laughed and so did she.

At the mansion Gwaine had an Idea of how to get all the men doing something they might enjoy; poker. He found out how to play it online and the mansion gave him all the cards and counters he needed. He had taught all the knights how to play along with Gaius and Lord Godwyn who taught Uther. He didn't know if Merlin knew how to play though.

After three rounds Merlin had won every one and Gwaine said "where'd you learn how to play?"

He gave a cheeky grin and said "being alive for over a thousand years has its advantages. I've been to Vegas a couple of times".

Percival says "what did you do there?"

Merlin shrugged and said "you know the saying, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas". All the knights got the wrong impression and it made Merlin laugh "all I did was go in the casinos and win lots of money".

They talked for a while about the past and what Merlin had been doing for the past thousand years. Much like the girls they teased Bradley about Rosalie and he to denied any feelings for her. They were less than half way through a game when Gwaine collapsed and everyone started laughing. He was too drunk to even stand so Merlin helped him to his room. When he opened the door Gwaine was still laughing and Merlin dropped him on the bed. He was mumbling something but as Merlin walked towards the door he said "you don't know how lucky you are" Merlin nodded playing along "you complain all the time about not having anyone but if you look around you have everyone. You have brothers and sisters and a soon to be wife".

"Your always wiser when your drunk" he looked at him and laughed when he notice that Gwaine had fallen asleep.

When Merlin walked back downstairs the girls had returned. As he walked into the living room he could see that nearly all of them were sat on the couch while Morgana and Rosalie sat around the poker table. Merlin walked up to the seat next to Morgana and when he sat down she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and they both caught the glare from Uther.

They started playing and after two games Rosalie back out as she knew she wouldn't win. Morgana was wiping everyone clean out even Merlin. After she won the third game he said "who taught you how to play?"

"No one I lived in Vegas for a while and it was kind of hard not to resist the casinos".

Elyan said "does anyone else find it weird that you two have been to the same place or have been close together at the same time and yet you only reunited a couple of months ago".

They both shrugged and Merlin said "maybe it was fait that we were only to meet now and not then" he smiled at Morgana and she leaned over and they kissed.

Uther stood up and stormed out of the room. Morgana said with a smile "is he ever going to grow up?" everyone shook their heads and shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They had been there a few days and Uther kept his distance from Morgana but today was a different matter. Merlin was on the training ground with the Knights. Arthur had said that he could beat an enchanted sword so Merlin put him to the test. Elyan was on Merlin's side and said that he couldn't, Elyan knew being killed by one how difficult they were. Merlin enchanted a sword to fight Arthur but not to hurt him...much.

Arthur was full going for it and wanted to win. That was when Merlin felt it. His magic told him that Uther was near Morgana and she felt threatened. He ran away from the training ground to the house and the magic that was on the sword dropped. Arthur strikes the sword and it fell. He had a victorious smiled on his face and he looked to Merlin and said "I told you I could do" he saw Merlin running off. All the knights looked towards each other but had worried looks on their faces so they decided to follow him.

As Merlin entered the house he could hear Morgana shouting "you can never change who I am".

She walked down the stairs with Uther behind her and she ran into Merlin's arms when she saw him. He stroked her hair and said "what's going on?"

She came out of his arms and shouted while looking at Uther "he wants to take my magic away".

Merlin gave a stern look to Uther but Uther said "magic is a curse".

"You used magic to bring your own son into this world, don't you give me magic is evil when you yourself used it".

"I want my daughter back".

She shouted "you were never my father, Gorlois was" before Merlin could stop it Uther strikes her. She fell to the floor with a red imprint of a hand on the side of her face. Merlin throws Uther back the moment it happens and he fly's into the wall.

Arthur and the Knights came in and saw Morgana on the floor and Merlin walking towards Uther. They held Merlin back but he could still see Uther. He used his magic and Uther started to choke. Morgana saw what he was doing and although she wanted Uther dead, she knew Merlin could never look Arthur in the eye again if he killed his father.

She got off the floor and stood in front of Merlin. She started to stroke his face and said "Merlin, don't" she then used mind speech and said _"he may not deserve to live but think of how Arthur will feel if you kill him". _

"He hurt you" he said out loud.

"Merlin, I'm fine".

His eyes shone gold and Uther started to breath normal again. He said "if you hurt her again, I will kill you".

Morgana looked between Uther and Merlin and couldn't handle it anymore. The Knights let Merlin go and she ran out of the mansion. Merlin glared at Uther but then ran after Morgana.

He caught up to her at the side of the mansion. He grabbed her hand as she ran and pulled her into his chest and she started to cry. He said "he will never lay a hand on you again".

She placed her hands on his chest while his were around her waist. She looked into his eyes and said "you don't know that...what happens if he finds a way to take my magic?"

He rubbed his thumb on her neck and said "he won't. Even if there were a way to take away your magic I wouldn't let him" they then kissed passionately.

Over the next couple of hours they decided to walk around the grounds and just spend time together. Night fall was advancing and they were walking down a path in the woods. There were lanterns on the sides of the path which they lit by magic. They were laughing and then Merlin said "if you want we could go home".

She shook her head and said "just because that bastard hit me doesn't mean I want to leave my brother just yet".

He smiled and said "well we only promised a week and that is almost up. Then we can go home".

She nodded "and in a couple of months we shall be married...I love you".

"And I love you too" they rested their heads up against each other and then kissed lightly.

"Well isn't this sweet" they pulled away.

Morgana gasped and said "sister". She ran up to Morgause and embraced her. Morgana shed a couple of tears and pulled away to say "I thought I'd never see you again".

"Do not fret I am here and we can now finish what we started".

Morgana backed away slightly and said "what do you mean?"

She walked back to Merlin "isn't it obvious, we need to get our revenge on Uther".

Morgana shook her head "I don't want that anymore. All I want is happiness".

"And you can have that when Uther is dead".

"I already have my happiness" she places her hand in Merlin's and they smile at each other.

Morgause sneers "you did this. You've turned my sister against me".

Merlin took a step forward releasing Morgana hand and said "I did nothing; both of our loyalties have change. We are not loyal to anyone but to each other".

Someone grabbed Morgana from behind and she could feel a blade on her neck. Merlin quickly turned around when he heard her gasped and saw Mordred holding a blade to the woman he loves. He had an evil smirk on and said "you've made her weak; you don't deserve the power she wields".

Morgause walks over to them and looks at Merlin "say goodbye" her eyes flashed gold and merlin flew in the air to a tree that knocks him unconscious. The last thing he heard was Morgana screaming his name.

Morgause had transported them to a castle not far from the mansion. She knocked Morgana unconscious while they were being transported and when they got there Mordred tried her to a chair. When she was finally coming around she looked around the room and could see it was just like Camelot. Mordred and Morgause even wore clothes from that time. As she looked around the room she could see a couple of windows but only one door.

She continued to look around the room and could see a large revolving whiteboard in the centre of the room. When her vision cleared she couldn't believe her eyes. The whiteboard was full of pictures of her. Some before she reunited and some after. There were pictures of the day Merlin took her to restaurant, the days he came to her school and they day they reunited. They had caught a picture of Rosalie and Bradley in the background when Merlin and Morgana kissed for the first time. She eventually managed to get out of the chair and ran for the door.

When she tried to open it, it was locked. She then quickly turned around when someone started to laugh. Morgause and Mordred were stood in the middle of the room and she said "there's no point in trying. I cast a spell on the castle so that you can't get out".

She stormed over to them and said "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I was happy".

"With that servant" Mordred smears "he is destined to kill you, you know that".

"Destinies change".

Mordred and Morgause laugh and he says "not just like that, and not with him".

"Why have you been following me?"

Morgause says "we haven't Mordred has. He takes the pictures and I tell him the location".

"Why?"

"To make sure you are still loyal to us. At first we thought that your loyalties changed when you reunited with that servant, so we had to send Arthur in your direction".

Morgana was now angry "you did that?"

Mordred smirked and said "those pathetic knights were looking in the wrong direction. We just helped them go in the right one".

Morgana shook her head and said "you didn't care about my loyalty; all you cared about was that I got away from Merlin".

"That servant doesn't deserve to be near you".

"And you do?"

Mordred walked towards her and said "yes. Since the moment I met you I knew you had to be mine. Even destiny put us together".

"You were just a boy. As for destiny they put us together in destruction not love. I love Merlin".

He threw a chair at the wall and Morgause said "calm yourself Mordred".

He didn't listen and said "he will kill you".

She said "no he wont. We are destined to be together".

"You are destined to be enemies".

She shook her head fiercely and said "no. Destiny has changed Merlin has felt it".

They both gave her a confused look but then Morgause says "you didn't. You gave yourself to a servant".

Mordred clenched his fist as Morgana smiled slightly then smacked her. She fell to the floor like before but this time she placed a hand on her face, they saw the ring on her finger and Mordred grabbed her hand and said "then watch as I kill your love".

Morgana had tears in her eyes. She looked to her sister and said "Morgause, please".

"I'm sorry Morgana, this is the only way".

Merlin soon regained conscious and he looked for Morgana. He could feel that a transportation spell was used around him but he knew he couldn't face Mordred and Morgause while protecting Morgana alone. He transported back to the mansion and shouted for help. He quickly explained everything to everyone and then the Knights began to get their swords. The Knights of the Round Table, Bradley, Rosalie and Gwen were all ready. Arthur tried to tell them it wasn't safe for woman to come but he got a glare from Gwen and Rosalie said she would burn his body with acid from the hospital.

Merlin had transported them to the castle but as soon as the wind cleared they saw Morgause holding a dagger to Morgana this time. Merlin was worried that her couldn't see Mordred but Morgana shouted "Merlin, look out".

Merlin turned to see Mordred with his sword but before he could do anything it went into Merlin's side. Arthur caught Merlin as he fell and Rosalie and Gwen began to tend to him. Morgana started to cry and Mordred smirked as he walked over to them. Morgana is struggling in Morgause arms and says through the tears "please, let me go. He needs help".

Arthur bends down to Merlin and looks at the women "how's he doing?" they both had worried looks on their faces and shake their heads. He stands up and looks at Morgause "just let her go".

She laughs and says "she is my sister, you should stay away".

"She is also mine".

Seconds later a fight broke out. The Knights started to fight with Mordred while Arthur and Bradley tried to persuade Morgause to let Morgana go. Merlin could see that the knights wouldn't beat Mordred as he had the sword that Morgana gave him and he was using magic. With the last of his strength he said a spell that distracted Mordred long enough for the Knights to finish him.

Morgana could see that Arthur trying to persuade her won't work. She knew Merlin wouldn't have long left. She said "Morgause please. There is a better way a brighter way for you. I have found mine, please let me help you find yours".

Morgause thinks about it for a moment then drops the dagger. As soon as the dagger was moved Morgana rushed over to Merlin and said "don't worry your going to be alright" she says a spell. It doesn't work and she gets frustrated "why isn't it working?"

"Blade forged in a dragon's breath" he says between breaths "it can't be helped with magic".

"We have to get back to the mansion" everyone gathers around her and she says a spell.

They are back at the mansion in the hall way to the door and everyone gathers around. Morgana screams for Gaius and he eventually comes. Rosalie helps along with him but they both share worried looks. Rosalie didn't know much about a blade forged in a dragon's breath but from the look on Gaius face it isn't good.

Merlin pushed all their hands away and said "there's no point, we all know what's happening".

Morgana kneeled down beside him and Rosalie and Gaius moved "you mustn't give up hope".

He gave her a comforting smile as more tears slide down her cheeks "smile, for me".

She shook her head and said "I can't. You promised we would be together eternity, this doesn't feel like eternity to me".

He brings up a shake hand and places it on her cheek. She places hers onto of his and kisses his hand. He looks at Arthur and says "Look after her".

Arthur nods but before he could speak Morgana says "Arthur don't say anything...Merlin, I can't live without you, I don't want to".

"You have to" he winced in pain and said "I would die a thousand deaths to make sure you are okay, I love you Morgana".

She cried out and shook her head "I love you too".

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. When they parted she placed her forehead on his. Using mind speech he said _"always remember I love you; see you in the next life". _

She opened her eyes to look into his blue ones but they were closed. She looks up to Gaius and says "no".

He leans down to check Merlin's pulse then says "he's dead".

**AN: don't kill me. In all honesty I really don't know where this chapter came from. I've completely gone of my story plan by doing this. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Here it is three chapters this weekend like the last, hopefully I'll be able to do it next weekend if I get some inspiration. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gaius checks Merlin's pulse then says "he's dead".

The words hung in the air and she couldn't believe them. She repeated no and brought Merlin onto her lap. She cradled him and said it couldn't be. She screamed and every window in the mansion started to smash. She hasn't screamed like this since she thought Morgause was dead when they overthrew Camelot the first time. But this time it was Merlin, her Merlin was dead in her arms. The man she loved the man that damned destiny to be with her, the man she was destined to be with. Everyone was telling her to calm down and they were all trying to find cover from the smashing window.

She eventually listened to them and stopped screaming when the tears became too much. She placed Merlin on the floor, kissed his forehead and then placed her head on his chest. She continued to cry as everyone came back out. She placed her hand above his heart as she loved to feel his heartbeat, but this time there was none. No rhythm of life no trace of him.

She looked down and could see a dagger on the floor. She assumed that one of the knights must have dropped it. She picked it up and thought `see you in the next life' Merlin's last words to her. She pointed it towards her chest but before she could do anything Arthur grabbed her wrist and said "what are you doing?"

She held the dagger tight and through her tears she said "I can't live without him, I refuse to".

"Morgana, this isn't the way".

Morgana looks at Gwen and says "tell him what its like to live without the man you love".

Arthur looks as Gwen shakes her head and says "I can't".

He looks back at Morgana and says "Merlin wanted me to look after you and that's what I'm going to do".

She shakes her head and says "I can't. He was the light to my darkness, the only man I ever loved. I can't live without him".

"Morgana, just give me the dagger" she shakes her head "Merlin, wanted you to live do you really want to dishonour his last wish?"

She hesitates then says "if I do this then I'll see him again".

Arthur couldn't argue with that but he said "but that's not what he wants...please give me the dagger". She hesitated then dropped the dagger on the floor. Arthur quickly picked it up and passed it to Gwaine. Morgana rested her head on Merlin's chest and continued to cry.

After a few moments Morgause walked over to the other side of Merlin and kneeled down. Morgana saw her and said "get away form him" she didn't want anyone near him.

She said "I know how to help him".

She moved her head off his chest and looked her sister in the eye "how?" Morgause looks in her side bag and pull out the cup of life. Morgana smiles for the first time and says "the cup of life".

She takes it from Morgause and holds it in her hands. Arthur steps forwards and says "you can't use that".

"Why not?"

Gaius says "you know why Morgana. For a life to be saved a life must be taken".

"I don't care".

Arthur says "Merlin wouldn't want this".

"Then he can hate me can't he. He can hate me forever I just want him back

"He wouldn't want an innocent's life to be taken".

Without hesitation she said "then I'll take my life, as long as he lives I don't care what happens to me".

"Morgana, you are not dying do you hear me" he said forcefully "I wont allow it, your my sister. Besides Merlin would just wake up and use his life to save you".

"And that's where you stop him...a few weeks ago you all wanted me dead, you now have your wish". They all gave her an intense look and as Arthur shakes his head Morgause snatches the cup from Morgana "give it back" she says forcefully.

Morgause shakes her head then looks at Arthur and says "she wont be the one dying I will" she looks back to Morgana "it is my fault your love is dead, so I must be the one to pay the price".

Morgana shakes her head and says "sister you can't".

Morgause leans over Merlin's body and kisses Morgana forehead and says "remember one thing I love you sister". She looked at the cup and said "Tidrenas!" the cup filled with water then she smiled at Morgana one last time then said "Ic, seo heahacerd, be acwele strengbe ealdan aewfeastnesse" she then placed the water into his mouth.

Morgause starts to struggle to breath and Morgana makes her way in between Merlin and Morgause. She holds Morgause as she falls and Morgause says "forgive me".

Morgana nods rapidly and says "I love you sister".

Merlin shot up full of breath, full of life. He looks to his side to see Morgana holding a dying Morgause. Morgause looks at him and says "look after her" he nods and then she takes her last breath.

Morgana kisses her forehead then places her on the floor. She turns to Merlin and embraced him. She cries into his shoulder and says "you left me".

"I know and I'm sorry" she pulls her head away to look him in the eyes and he whips the tears away. She smiles and he says "there's the smile I asked for" he then kissed her.

That night they burned Mordred's body and Merlin and Morgana placed Morgause body in the lake of Avalon. Morgana just wanted it to be the two of them. No one beside her really knew Morgause but she didn't want Merlin out of her sight. They were going to wait till morning to give her a proper burial but Bradley said it was more dangerous and they could get caught. As Morgana set Morgause out in the boat, Merlin held her hand then her eyes turned gold and the boat set on fire. They stood there until it sunk and then left.

When they went back to the mansion they decided to go straight to bed. As they lay in bed Morgana had her head over his heart and wouldn't stop smiling. She was holding him tightly and he said "if you squeeze any harder I'm going to stop breathing".

She slapped him playfully and said "that's not funny. Besides I don't care I just want you in my arms forever".

He lifts her chin with his fingertips and says "you'll have me forever".

Morgana had told Merlin everything that happened while he was dead except the part where she almost killed herself. She hoped that no one would tell him. The cup of life mysteriously disappeared after they used it. They didn't know where it went as long as it was in good hands.

Downstairs everyone was having different drinks to calm there nerves. They all had a stressful day and felt sorry for Merlin and Morgana. If any of them had any doudts before about Morgana then they were all gone. They all felt sorry for Morgana especially Arthur.

He was in his study when Gwen walked in with a drink "I thought you might need one".

He smiled as she placed it on his desk "thank you".

"Arthur you need to stop beating yourself up over this".

"How can I? My sister was going to kill herself and I couldn't do anything".

"Don't mention that now Merlin's back, Morgana doesn't want him knowing. Besides you stopped her that's all you could do".

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He then looked at her and said "you never answered Morgana's request".

She narrowed her eyes and said "what request?"

He stood up and walked towards her. He held her hands in his as they smiled at each other and said "what was it like living without me?"

Her smiled quickly disappeared and she looked to the ground. She let go of his hands and said "I think I should be getting back".

She tried to move away from him but he wrapped an arm around her waist and said "please tell me".

She continued to look to the floor but stood facing him "it was like torture" he lifted her chin up with his fingertips "everyday I spent in that castle it only reminded me of you, everyday I spent in Camelot it reminded me of you...everyday I was alive".

He quickly had a worried expression on his face and quickly said "Gwen, how did you die?" tears started to stream down her face and he forcefully said "Guinevere".

She shook her head and said "I died of old age. I didn't kill my self I couldn't" he embraced her. "When ever I thought of it the Knights persuaded me not to. Percival and Leon were always there for me, even when Leon got married".

He pulled away and said "why didn't they tell me about it?"

"I made them swear to secrecy that they wouldn't tell a soul".

He placed his forehead on hers and said "you should have told me".

"I couldn't it hurt too much" he then kissed her.

**AN: Did you really think I would kill Merlin permanently. This was always in my plan (evil grin) but I had to say it wasn't because I told some people there was defiantly going to be a wedding, so they would know that Merlin survives. Anyway if they did split up in my stories they would always reunite, I am a massive MERGANA shipper. This story has maybe two chapters left and the next chapter is the wedding. Please review **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two days later Rosalie, Bradley, Merlin and Morgana left the mansion. Merlin and Morgana sat in the back of the car because the others were worried that if either of them drove they would be distracted by the other. When they finally got home and they all went back to work they told a couple of people that they were engaged. Unfortunately for Morgana, one of her classes caught sight of the ring and before she knew it or could even tell anyone, everyone knew about the marriage. Colleagues were approaching her saying when did it happen and how. Most of them took a special interest in the ring as they had never seen one like it before. Morgana told them that Merlin had it specially made and it was his own design.

Over the next few months Morgana had been working with the girls and planned the wedding. Early on in the planning they decided that they would have the wedding and the reception at the mansion, they also asked Gaius to perform the ceremony which he was happy to do. The one problem they had was the guest list. They wanted to invite everyone they knew but they also knew that if anything happened at the wedding like on the night they made love for the first time, it would be hard to explain. They decided to only invite the people from Camelot, Bradley and Rosalie.

On the day of the wedding Morgana was sat in front of the mirror as Annis, Gwen, Mithian, Elena and Rosalie all played with her hair and make up. Morgana was looking down at her hands and Elena "are you nervous?"

She shook her head slightly and Gwen said "it's okay if you are. Everyone is nervous on their wedding day".

Morgana shook her head and said "it's not that. I just have this feeling that something's wrong".

Annis narrowed her eyes and said "like what?"

She shrugged and said "I don't know. I've been like this since I woke up".

Rosalie said "maybe just wedding gitters".

Morgana shook her head viciously and stood from her seat. She started to pace and say "I've wanted to be with Merlin since the moment I met him. Something's wrong". Arthur ran into the room and looked around. Morgan gave him a stern look and said "what are you doing?"

He smiled and clapped his hands together and said "I just need to speak to Guinevere, won't be a moment" he grabbed Gwen's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

When he closed the door Gwen said "Arthur, what are you playing at?"

He whispered "have you seen Merlin?"

Gwen's eyes went wide and she said "you've lost Merlin".

"Shh. I haven't lost him...Gwaine and Bradley did".

Morgana opened the door and said "what's happening?"

Arthur smiled and said "nothing, everything is fine".

She looked at Gwen and said "Gwen".

Gwen put on a fake smile and said "nothing".

Morgana glared at them but before she could say anything Bradley came running down the corridor and said "have you found him?" without seeing Morgana.

Morgana's eyes went wide and she said "you've lost Merlin". The men shook their heads and she said "then who have you lost?" they both tried to answer at the same time and she said "exactly" she walked towards Arthur and pointed her finger in his chest "you better find him".

"We will".

"If you don't I will make your life a living hell".

He gulped and said "got it" he and Bradley then run off.

Gwen and Morgana then went back into the room and Morgana sat down and said "I knew something bad was going to happen".

Mithian shook her head and said "he loves you, he wouldn't just leave".

"Then where is he".

In the forest Merlin was riding a horse before he came to a hill. He told the horse to stop and he admired the view. For him this was the best day of his life and he couldn't wait to be married to Morgana. All of a sudden he could sense her worry and knew he had to get back.

When he got back to the mansion Arthur dragged him off the horse and said "where the hell have you been?"

"Isn't it obvious clotpole".

Bradley said "we've been looking for you everywhere. Morgana is worried sick".

He told the horse to go back to the stables and it did. He then looked between Bradley and Arthur and said "can you please tell her I'm here; I don't want her to worry".

They both nodded then they dragged him inside to get him ready.

Two hours later Merlin was stood at the alter they made. They stood on an open field at the top of the hills to look over the land. They made an arch out of wood that had red roses and bluebells embedded in it. Gaius stood in the middle of it, while Merlin was stood to the right of it. They had gathered white chairs which had the flowers also wrapped on which is where everyone was sat.

Morgana was just coming out of the car and held Arthurs hand. He closed the door and as she sighed he said "you nervous?"

"Of course not".

He smiled and said "I could always tell when you were lying" they started to walk to the alter but before they got there he said "now before your no longer a Pendragon" she opened her mouth to speak but he said "I know you were never officially a Pendragon, but you are my sister. Now before I hand you away, is there any last wishes, my lady".

She smiled and they then stood at the bottom of the alter and she could see Merlin. She smiled then looked back to Arthur and said "don't let me fall".

He gave her a comforting smile and said "Never". They then walked down the aisle.

Arthur was handing Morgana over as she couldn't think of anyone better and she refused to let Uther come anywhere near her, let alone hold her arm. As they got closer to each other Merlin and Morgana had smiles that look like their faces were going to split. All the knights still had their swords because Merlin and Morgana managed to convince them that they can't wear their uniform no matter what the occasion; they were all in tuxes. As Morgana came closer to Merlin she could see that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was wearing a slim white dress that had a flower pattern of beads on the front. She had her hair down but it was curlier than usual and she had small red roses in her hair.

As soon as Arthur let go of Morgana's hand she kissed his cheek and mouthed `thank you'. She placed her hands with Merlin's and everyone sat down. She said through mind speech _"where did you run off to?"_

"_I just went for a ride, I'm sorry that you were worried"._

"_I thought you'd run off"._

"_Never, I've been waiting for this moment since the moment I met you"._

They both looked at Gaius but he smiled and said "I'm sorry but I won't be conducting this ceremony".

Most of them gasped and Merlin and Morgana's smiles dropped. Morgana said "I knew something bad was going to happen".

"Morgana, its okay" he then looked at Gaius and said "why can't you perform the ceremony?"

"Because we are" a deep voice said.

They all looked behind Gaius and a bright light started to form. They could see two figures appear out of the light and Morgan grabbed Merlin's hand in fear. As the two figures came closer their eyes went wide and they both said "father".

Gorlois and Balinor came out of the light and were smiling at their children. Merlin and Morgana had massive smiles on their faces and ran to their fathers. They both embraced their fathers and Merlin said "how are you here?"

He looked at Morgana and saw her pull away. Gorlois saw that tears were falling and whipped them away. Morgana smiled and noticed that she was only a foot away from Merlin. When they both pulled away they joined hands and Merlin asked the question again. Gorlois and Balinor smiled at each other then someone said "their not the only ones back".

Balinor and Gorlois moved to the side and out of the light came Morgause and Hunith. Merlin and Morgana repeated the same thing that they did with their fathers. When Morgana embraced Hunith, Merlin looked at Morgause and said "thank you".

"For what?"

"None of this would have been possible without you. You gave your life so that I could live".

"No I didn't. It was my fault that you died in the first place".

"But you didn't have to give up your life; you could have let me die".

She smiled and shook her head said "if I didn't then she would have" she nodded her head towards Morgana.

Merlin looked at Morgana with a worried expression. She heard what Morgause said and sarcastically said "thanks Morgause".

Merlin walked towards her and placed his hand on her face. She looked down with tears in her eyes and he said "Morgana, what is she on about?"

She looked up at him and said "forget about it" she moved away from him and walked back towards her father.

Merlin grabbed her waist with her back still towards him and he said "please, tell me".

She turned her body so his hands were still on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders. She shook her head slightly and said "I can't".

"Why?"

She looked down and he looked around. Everyone had their heads down and the people who did look at him were giving him sympathy looks "what does everyone know I don't?"

"It doesn't matter".

"Yes it does" he looks at Morgause and says "what happened?"

Morgana came out of his arms, looked at Morgause and said "don't".

Morgause said "he has a right to know".

Morgana walked closer to her and said "no he doesn't".

Merlin walked towards them and said "that's my decision".

"Merlin, please don't".

"Tell me".

She kissed him and said "forgive me".

She started to walk away but he held her wrist and he said to Morgause "tell me".

She gave a sympathy smile to her sister then said "when you died Morgana wanted to kill herself".

He looked at her and said "your life is not worth mine".

There were a few moments of silence and he could tell there was more to the story. Morgause said "she wanted to kill herself before I brought the cup of life...She said she couldn't live without you and she held a dagger to her chest".

He gasped and looked at Morgana. Tears were falling and she said "I'm sorry".

He shook his head and pulled her into an embrace and said "you have nothing to be sorry for" when they pulled away he said "just promise me you won't do it again".

She placed her forehead on his and said "as long as you don't die on me again".

"I'll try".

"Then so will I" she pushed herself up and kissed him. They soon got lost in the kiss but they soon parted when someone coughed.

They all looked towards Arthur and he said "does someone care to explain what's going on". They looked to everyone else and could see that they had surprised looks on their faces.

Merlin looked at Balinor and said "father, I think we all need some answers".

Uther growled "Balinor is your father".

Before Merlin could say anything Morgana said "what if he is? Your ruining this moment so shut up" everyone gave her a surprised look and some laughed at the look on Uther's face.

Merlin and Morgana smiled to each other and he said through mind speech _"that's my girl"._

She gave him a cheeky grin and said _"always"._

"How can you do mind speech without others hearing?" Morgause asked as she assumed that she why they were lost in each others eyes.

They both looked at her but then two figures flew down from the sky. Aithusa and Kilgharrah smiled in front of them but what happened next shocked them both. Aithusa was completely healed of her wounds and was the same height as Kilgharrah with his back straight. He said "because they have a special connection. Isn't that right mother and father".

Merlin and Morgana both smiled as he called them that. Morgana ran towards Aithusa while Merlin walked. He saw Kilgharrah roll his eyes when Aithusa lowered his head so Morgana put her head on his snout. When they were both stroking Aithusa head Merlin said "I thought you would have hated me".

He shook his head and said "never. You are my father I could never hate you" Merlin narrowed his eyes but the dragon knew his question "I call you father because you hatched me from an egg, you named me. I call Morgana mother not just because of the connection you share because she was there for me. She looked after me when I was hurt and loved me". Kilgharrah snorted and Aithusa glared at him "although Kilgharrah has different views on the matter".

Merlin shook his head then walked over to Kilgharrah. When he stood in front of him he said "I trust you have all the answers as usual, Kilgharrah".

He smiled slightly and said "the answers are right in front you. Everything you know about destiny, about magic, everything you have learned will show you the answers". Merlin looked at Aithusa and Kilgharrah said "but I will give you one answer" he looked back to him "the power in Avalon with magic of dragons and dragon lords healed Aithusa".

Morgana walked towards Merlin and when she stood by his side he placed his hand in hers and smiled. Aithusa made a noise that said he was happy which made Merlin and Morgana laugh.

Kilgharrah growled slightly and said "Merlin, I must say marrying the witch" before he could say anything else Merlin interrupted.

Merlin pushed Morgana behind him and shouted "you will not hurt her" even Aithusa turned her head to Kilgharrah and growled.

Kilgharrah laughed and said "as you with Dragonlord".

Morgana whispered to Merlin "why does that not ease me?"

Merlin said "remember what I told you about him?"

She clenched her teeth then looked at Kilgharrah and said "yes I remember everything" she then shouted "this is the giant lizard that told you to poison me".

Merlin ran a hand over his face and everyone except Gorlois shouted "what?"

Gorlois was the only one who was dead at the time so he knew the entire story. Merlin looked at everyone and said "we'll explain later".

Morgana was still glaring at Kilgharrah and he said "that was I witch however I did it for good reason".

Morgana said "how is killing me for good reason? Even when I was attempting to kill him (she points to Uther) you told Merlin to stop me"

"Arthur was not ready to be King; if he was I would have been happy to help you".

Morgana smiled and said "okay maybe you're not so bad".

Merlin ran a hand over his face then said "let's get off the topic of killing Uther. Now will someone please tell us how and why your here".

There were a few moments of silence then Aithusa says "Kilgharrah, tell father".

He said "the triple Goddess has allowed us to come from Avalon for a day, we will disappear in 24 hours".

"Another question. You told me that Morgana was my enemy but there was something written in destiny that said this would happen between us. Why would you want to be here? why didn't you tell me?"

Kilgharrah began to laugh which baffled everyone. Balinor took a step forward, looked at Merlin and Morgana and said "what were you told exactly?"

"I was told she would to the darkness to my light, the hatred to my love" Merlin said.

Morgana said "I was told that Emrys would walk in my shadow, he is my destiny and he is my doom".

Balinor shook his head then said "Merlin, you should have learned by now what Kilgharrah says is always in riddles. Even things that seem straight forward are never what they seem".

Kilgharrah stopped laughing and said "there were both hidden meanings behind what you were told. The witch prophecy meant that you Merlin would be her doom in Camelot but her destiny now. Also standing in the shadow means protective not destructive".

Merlin looked at Morgana who was stood next to him and squeezed her hand. She smiled to him then he pulled her towards him and his hand went to her waist as her hand placed on his chest.

Kilgharrah then said "however, for what I told you Merlin it is much clearer. You cannot have light without darkness. The darkness she brings out in you is the protectiveness you have for her. Even after I told you to kill her you were still protective. You also cannot have love without hatred. Your love is unconditional but the hatred comes when someone tries to hurt her".

Morgana finally drew her eyes away from Merlin's and said "does that mean that Merlin and I could have been together in Camelot?"

He shook his head and said "in Camelot you and Merlin were destined to be enemies. You could only be together when the once and future King rises".

Suddenly Arthur flew backwards and landed hard on the floor. As he got up her shouted "MERLIN".

He put on an innocent look and said "it wasn't me".

Arthurs eyes drifted to Morgana and she said "you should have come back to life sooner then".

Morgause smiled and said "I like to see Morgana isn't completely innocent".

The sisters smiled at each other then Gorlois said "girls" in a stern voice.

They put their heads down and said "sorry father".

Arthur walked towards Morgana and said "I didn't choose when I came back to life".

"I don't care. Merlin and I could have been together centuries ago".

Arthur and Morgana both glared at each other then Merlin used mind speech and said _"do you think that was wise?"_

"_You love it really"._ He smiled but shook his head as she gave him a cheeky smile.

The light that everyone came through started to lose shape and Merlin said "what's going on?"

Gorlois looked at the light then said "someone's trying to get through".

"Who?" Morgana said.

Before anyone answered three figures came out of the light. Morgana noticed two of them. One was the druid Iseldir and another was Alator of the Catha. The third person was a mystery to Morgana as it was a woman with dark hair, pail skin and has a red torn dress at the bottom. She looked at Merlin and could see that he knew the woman.

Merlin stared at the light and although two of the people were on his side he saw Nimueh. He was wondering if she would want revenge. He then remembered that Alator of the Catha was killed by Morgana and wondered the same thing. He looked at Morgana and she said "I think we need to go".

He nodded and said "defiantly" he took her hand and used the transportation spell.

They could both feel it working and they were in the air then something brought them back down. They crashed to the floor and Morgana shouted "MORGAUSE" she was the only one powerful enough in Morgana mind.

Morgause held up her hands with a smile on her face and said "it wasn't me".

"It was me" they looked towards the light and another woman walked past the three members.

She had pale skin with light brown hair and as soon as Morgana saw her she had tears in her eyes. The woman walked straight up to Morgana and Merlin looked between them. When the woman stopped in front of her, she smiled and said "hello Morgana".

A tear fell and she said "Mother".

Both of them smiled and Morgana wrapped her arms around Vivienne. Vivienne stroked Morgana's hair and Balinor stepped forward. He said "your not suppose to be here".

She pulled away from Morgana and said "I don't care it's my daughters wedding day. Besides I managed to persuade the triple goddess to let me come...well with a little help" she gestured towards Alator, Nimueh and Iseldir.

She whispered "you do know I might die now you stopped me from getting away".

Vivienne laughed and said "Alator will not touch you" she turned to face him "isn't that right?"

He took a few steps forward and said "I never wanted you dead, Morgana. You may have killed me but I don't wish for revenge" he held out his hand and said "truce?"

She shook his hand and said "truce".

He looked behind her and said "hello Emrys" he bowed slightly.

Merlin smiled slightly and said "hello Alator" he looked behind him "Iseldir...Nimueh".

Morgana narrowed her eyes and said "you know her?"

He just stared at Nimueh and she said as she walked closer to them "Merlin and I have a very long past, along with some other people here. Isn't that right Uther and Gaius?"

Everyone looked towards Uther and Gaius with questioning looks except Merlin. He continued to stare at Nimueh and he grabbed Morgana hand. Morgana looked at him in worry then clouds started to gather. Everyone looked up and Nimueh laughed and said "I'm already dead Emrys, that won't work a second time".

The clouds started to disappear and Morgana said "what is it between the two of you?"

"Back in Camelot Merlin killed me".

Morgana looked at Merlin and he said "for good reason" she crosses her arms looking for more of an answers "when Arthur was bitten by the questioning beast there was no cure".

"Gaius found a cure" Arthur said.

"Arthur shut up he's going to tell us more" Morgana said.

Merlin said "anyway I went to the Isle of the Blessed because I was told that there was something that could help him. Little did I know she was there. At this point she has tried to kill me a number of times so I was a little reluctant to work with her. She gave me water from the cup of life to heal Arthur".

Morgana narrowed her eyes and said "you bargained you life?"

He nodded slightly and said "as you know it was my destiny to protect Arthur. If he dies our future to free our kind dies with him. I die then the future may still happen. Apart from it didn't happen that way".

Nimueh said "I found out how powerful Merlin was and couldn't kill him. So I moved the curse onto someone else...his mother which I have already apologised to. Obviously Merlin wanted to save her and Gaius could guess what he was about to do. Gaius got to the Isle before him and because of our past I was okay with taking his life. Merlin showed up and he wasn't pleased that Gaius was dead. I offered him a truce where we could work together to restore magic to the land but he refused. I told him that I was a high priestess and that I couldn't be killed by his petty tricks. I thought I killed him but he stood up and shot me with a lightning bolt".

Everyone was silently looking at Merlin in shock even Morgana. Nimueh looked behind them to Arthur and he said "what I want to know is what is the history with you, my father and Gaius?"

Merlin said "Arthur don't".

Morgause and Nimueh now stood next to each other and Nimueh said "it is interesting how he still doesn't know".

Morgause said "he heard it from his own mothers lips and yet he refuses to believe it".

Morgana said "why don't we sort this out after the wedding because I think I know which story your talking about and I have a pretty good Idea there is going to be bloodshed" everyone who knew nodded.

Everyone began to sit down as more chairs appeared. Just as Arthur was sitting down he said "yes let's get the two crazy people married".

He flew into the air again but when he shouted Morgana, Merlin turned around with his eyes returning from gold and said "you shouldn't call Morgana crazy". Most people were stunned by Merlin action but remembered how protective he is of Morgana.

Everyone was sat down except from Morgana, Merlin and Vivienne. Vivienne pulled Merlin towards her and said "if you ever hurt my daughter I will kill you".

Gwaine whispers to Elyan "at least now we know where Morgana gets her beauty from".

He started to collapse and everyone was trying to help him. Some of them stared at Vivienne as her eyes glowed. She release Gwaine and says "that was a warning" she looks to Merlin "that was something on my benefit; imagine if something happened to my youngest daughter".

Merlin and Morgana both had horrified looks on their faces but she used mind speech to Morgause and said _"help"._

She stood up and said "mother, let's sit down".

As everyone finally sat down and Merlin and Morgana stood at the alter with their fathers at the side of them everything was perfect. They joined hands and Balinor said "we are joined here today to witness the union of Merlin and Morgana...is it your wish Merlin to become one with this woman?"

"It is".

Gorlois said "is it your wish Morgana to become one with this man?"

"It is".

Balinor said "do any _dare_ say nay?" Gorlois put a hand on his sword and Balinor clicked his fingers and the dragons started to growl. Merlin and Morgana laughed at what they would do it anyone did.

They placed the rings on their fingers and Gorlois said "as I place the hand fastening ribbon around you, you will say your vows".

The ribbon was attached to both their wrists and Merlin started "Morgana, since the first moment I met you, your beauty captivated me. I loved you before you discovered your own magic, but what made me love you was that you loved me even though I was just a servant. I got caught up in destiny and I forgot that you were more important than destiny. I'm sorry for every time I hurt you and every time I made you cry but I promise that for as long as I live whether that be a day or for the rest of eternity I will spend it by your side showing you the love you deserve. All the hatred inside of me vanishes when I look at you and it turns to love. I love you with all my heart".

Morgana had tears in her eyes and she said "from the first moment I met you I knew there was something different about you. It wasn't that you had magic it was that you were the man I was destined to be in love with. Destiny has always been cruel to us but now we know that every tear, every heartbreak was leading up to this moment. I was too hung up over my hatred that I didn't realise how far I'd gone till the end. But then you brought me back. You accepted my love and I received it in return. You're the light to my darkness and for that I love you".

Most of the women were crying and the men were trying to hold it in. Merlin and Morgana were smiling and the tears that were in her eyes started to fall. Balinor said "we now pronounce you man and wife".

"You may kiss the bride" Gorlois said.

Merlin leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She soon wrapped her arm round his neck as her other one was still tied up. He put his spare hand around her waist and the kiss became passionate. They finally pulled away when people began to clap. As they stared at everyone they saw that gold light circle around them and they started to levitate. Merlin pulled Morgana into his side as they both were clueless to what was going on.

Everyone gave them questioning looks and Merlin shouted "Kilgharrah, what's going on?"

"It is happening young warlock?"

"What is happening?"

**AN: I've had to split the wedding and reception up because of how long it is. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school got in the way and I went on holiday. I hope you forgive me. I hope I didn't make the wedding chapter boring but I had so many ideas I had to put them all in, tell me what you think. **


End file.
